Lighting the Fire
by Cylisy
Summary: Two years ago Zuko was exiled. He blew out his fire, his spirit, and lived to capture the Avatar. As he tries to live in Ba Sing Se, an unlikely pair tries to help him find himself. Can his fire be relit? Or will he always live in darkness?
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I do _not_ own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**A/N: This fan fiction basically centers on Zuko with a little side order of Iroh. There won't be any romance in here, even if it does hint at it. There are no fan girl obsessions. No 21st century drops into the Avatar world story line (though I am a big fan of those :3 ). **

**The story is pretty much summed up here in the introduction. I realize this introduction is short but it is just an introduction. Each chapter will be about 1,500 or so words so that I'll be able to update at a fairly regular schedule. I plan to update on Tuesdays, Thursdays, Saturdays, and Sundays of every week. So, by the end of next month, I should have twenty-five chapters.**

**Anyway, I've bored you enough. **

**Please read and review!**

**---**

**Lighting the Fire  
**_By: Cylisy_

_Introduction_

The teashop had never been that fashionable amongst the impoverished Lower Ring of Ba Sing Se. It had served as a place for people to gather and nothing more. Regulars would spend hours, everyday, in the shabby café, but would only buy tea for sport and so that the manager would be able to keep the little shop in business. The tea itself had a weak taste, was bitter, and did not have the extra vigor that tea was supposed to have. It wasn't until a peculiar pair of refugees was hired, that the teashop became the highlight of Ba Sing Se.

Mushi was the eldest of the two and had been recently hailed the greatest tea maker in the Earth Kingdom. He was a pleasant, older man with wisdom that he would give to each customer, willingly accepted or not. His kindness brightened the day for each patron that came into the shop each day and the commoners seemed to be a little more content ever since Mushi arrived.

Lee was the young, teenage nephew of Mushi, but the relation is hard to tell, due to the polar opposites that were their personalities. He was a domineering and controlling fellow and avoided verbal confrontation whenever possible. Despite his hard front, it was evident that the young man was merely going through an awkward time and none of the customers paid his manner much mind. In fact they took it as a bit of humor in the otherwise doldrums that was their life.

Less than two days after their arrival, a roguish lad barged into the shop, literally pulling the door off its hinges. This lad had thrown accusations into the face of the respected tea makers and claimed that they were of the Fire Nation. Customers were offended by his rude manner and calmly, albeit aggravated, inquired him to leave. In the end, the boy charged Mushi and Lee in order to justify his theory. What had surprised them all was that Lee charged the lad with double blades, which he had taken—stolen—from a customer, and he had wielded them with ease. The Dai Li took the strange boy away in the end. Ever since that day, Lee has been bragged about, gawked over, and asked to be the mentor to many aspiring children. But if everyone were to know his secret, then they wouldn't be as awestruck and impressed as they were.

As it were, Lee was not this young man's name and nor was Mushi his uncle's. They were refeguees, like hundreds of the other citizens, but their reason of seeking sancutary is a little different than that of the others. They sought sanctuary from the Fire Nation because it wished to kill them, not because of the war, but because they were traitors of the Fire Nation. In fact, Lee was the banished Prince Zuko and Mushi was the traitorous retired General Iroh. Perhaps it was mere irony, an act of consecrated humor, that two prestige members of the Fire Nation, enemies of the Earth Kingdom and the world, were to end up hiding in the great city of Ba Sing Se as meager tea makers.

Had these two souls known of the many obstacles that they would face during their extended stay in the mighty city, they may have been much more reluctant in making it their home. Life of the average citizen does not come without ordinary problems, but when one lives life as royalty and is suddenly thrust into a prosaic life, ordinary troubles can bring one to one's knees. The past comes knocking at the door, dressed as the reaper. Strangers become friends, become lovers, become haters, and meet the reaper. The flame that one had extinguished for one's own interests becomes lit and grows brighter from its new life. But with this life will come more difficulties, more emotions, and a new sense of understanding. It is in this short memoir that the new lives of Zuko and Iroh, Lee and Mushi, will be written down in remembrance, an example that anyone can begin anew.


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I do _not_ own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**A/N: I was going to wait until Thursday to update, but I decided that I would go ahead and jump up a day. The introduction was a little small, anyway. An extra update won't hurt. This chapter is a little slower than I would've hoped it to be, but it's okay. It's still opening up to the story. **

**Zion's Exile:** **Thank you for the review. I hope that you still think this will be a good story :3**

**Please read and review!**

---

**Lighting the Fire**  
_By: Cylisy_

**Chapter One**

The humble teashop was bustling in the late afternoon and many people were inside in hopes of avoiding the spring heat of the Earth Kingdom. There was much laughter adrift in the shop, many smiles were shared, and conversations were light-hearted and calm. Only one of the tables was left unaccompanied, which would, inevitably, be filled as the day progressed. Iroh was serving a ragged-looking man, who had become a regular in the shop. The two of them were chatting away in civil conversation, until Iroh was beckoned to another table to refill a cup from his fresh brew of hearty tea.

"Ah, your tea is the best in all of Ba Sing Se," the patron complimented Iroh while downing his cup of tea.

Iroh placed his free hand onto his round belly and laughed, "You're too kind."

"Don't be modest, Mushi," a man spoke up from a neighboring table, "We all know it's true."

A bird-faced woman shrieked with an uncalled-for laugh and said, "This tea is to die for. The best in the world, I imagine."

"Ha ha, you haven't even traveled outside these walls, much less the world," the first man retorted, slightly offending the peevish woman. They all laughed it off, in the end.

The older man smiled and continued with the conversation, refilling cups when needed. As such was the everyday ritual of the retired General, a ritual that he happily welcomed. What life is better suited for an old man than a life filled with tea?

In almost complete mockery to the man's blissful manner, Zuko was glaring daggers at his uncle while striking together two spark rocks to heat up the water in a kettle. Unlike his uncle, Zuko could not stand tea in the least bit. The smell, the sight, and the _taste_—everything about tea just drove the banished prince mad. Working in the shop for six days out of the week surrounded by tea, was not doing anything but worsening his hatred for tea. What's worse is the irritated adolescent even dreamt of tea the previous night. Luckily, the next day was to be his day off and he would be sure to make the best of it.

"Nephew?" Iroh walked up to his nephew and stopped just short of the boy. He placed his now-empty kettle onto the countertop and wiped the small collection of sweat from his brow. The spring heat and the steam from the teakettles were too much, even for the Fire Nation veteran. "You shouldn't look so angry. You'll frighten the nice customers."

Zuko grunted and said, "I'm not angry."

"Your face tells a different story."

"I'm just sick and tired of all this tea, Uncle!" Zuko burrowed his forehead into his hand, rubbing at a headache that seemed to grow from out of nowhere.

His uncle stepped back, looking appalled, and said, "Sick of tea? That's like--"

"Being sick of breathing," the young Firebender finished in unison. Iroh blinked with a hint of surprise while his nephew exasperatingly said, "You're repeating yourself."

"Ah, no matter," Iroh laughed softly, "It stands true still."

Zuko sighed in defeat. He picked up the empty kettle and disappeared into the backroom, while his uncle continued preparing tea in the now boiling water. The backroom was quaint, rectangular, and wasn't used very much. Zuko was practically the only person to use it, since preparing the tea and cleaning up was usually done in the main area since it wasn't much of a hassle. The only reason he did everything in the backroom was because it provided him with a few minutes of peace and solitude.

A paper lantern suspended from the wooden rafters dimly lighted the room. There were a couple of wall scrolls, similar to those in the main shop, hanging from the walls. A few shelves were mounted to the walls and were covered in various boxes, dishes, and miscellaneous objects that Zuko was not familiar with. There were two doorways, one that he had entered through and another that opened out into the alley and eventually headed towards the main road. A stairway leading up to the small apartment upstairs where the owner and his family lived was located in the far left of the room.

As he was still unfamiliar with the surroundings, it took Zuko a couple of minutes to find what he had been looking for, but, when he found them, he quickly scooped them up and brought them over to the long, low table. What he needed were a basin, a chunk of soap (which, based on looks, was most likely homemade), and a coarse wool cloth. Zuko's responsibilities at the teashop were rather simple. He was in charge of serving, heating the water, cleaning the dishes, and tidying up after patrons, while his uncle was in charge of preparing the tea and being a respectable host. The prince utterly loathed his job.

He set about cleaning the kettle and the pile of used cups in the basin, having already filled the bucket with water from a large, round barrel in the corner. His sleeves were rolled up, but they ended up getting soaked nevertheless. The apron was also wet, soaked through to his pants. Zuko was always too quick to get things done and always found himself in a mess, whether with water or life.

After fifteen or so minutes, Zuko had finished cleaning the dishes and dried most of them, deciding to let the others dry on their own. Even though he was finished he did not head back into the shop as he had decided he would dawdle for just a little while. He believed he had earned some time to himself. A stained log was deemed worthy enough to be his chair for now. For a few moments, he simply sat in the dark but eventually became frustrated at the dullness of it and decided to move to the alley door, taking the stool with him. Zuko placed the stool just outside the door and sat down on it, taking in the new scenery.

The alley wasn't much more than an alley in appearance and it was being used as a shortcut from the neighboring road to the one the teashop was situated. Naturally, there was a moderate amount of traffic, mostly comprised of teenagers and young adults. The shop next door sold hand-sewn clothing at a reasonable price. Earlier, Iroh had bought a large, hideous-looking straw hat there for a small handful of copper coins. The elder Firebender explained that the shop owner's granddaughter had made the hat all on her own, but no one had even thought to purchase it; Iroh bought it to lift her spirits. Zuko called him a gullible fool in return.

Zuko looked to the sky and then the shadows, judging the time, and said out loud, but to no one in particular, "It's nearly closing. I should've been inside a while ago." He stood up and reentered the shop, forgetting the makeshift chair outside.

The sight he walked in on was quite humorous to say the least. There weren't any customers in the shop so Iroh had begun to close-up. Apparently, the owner decided to be nice and pitch in since the required help had been elsewhere. But the owner was not the kind of man to clean and had somehow managed to make a bigger mess of things, breaking a glass or two, spilling kettles, knocking into chairs, etcetera. So, now, Iroh was teaching him the _proper_ way to wash the tabletops. The owner was listening intently, surprisingly. Zuko couldn't help but to laugh at himself as the owner tried to mimic his uncle's hand motions. The prince grabbed an extra cloth, picked a table, and began to scrub as well. It was his duty, no matter how boring or beneath him it was.

Iroh didn't question his nephew as to why he had skipped out on some of his duties, seeing as Zuko was Iroh's superior in the royal family, but mostly because he understood that the boy had many emtions and thoughts raging in him mind. Everyone was entitled to a moment to themselves. When the two of them returned to their humble apartment, the first thing he did was prepare more tea, an action that Zuko spat at.

Their apartment was rather comfortable, but definitely lacked the extra flair of royalty. It was comprised of three rooms. The main room was of a decent size and housed the kitchen, a small table, chairs, shelves, and a small plant that had been bought upon arrival to Ba Sing Se. The only bedroom had been given to Zuko, while Iroh slept on a spare cot in the kitchen (he claimed it was so he could be closer to his tea). The bathroom was the third room and was so small that Zuko could barely fit in it, much less his larger uncle.

"Takumi is such a nice man, giving us jobs so quickly, and the raise, as well," Iroh said while stirring his tealeaves. "We should give him a gift of some sort." He turned to his nephew and asked, "What do you think we should give him?"

Zuko rolled over from his place on Iroh's cot and moodily replied, "Who's Takumi?"

"Our employer."

"Oh," he mumbled, returning to his position of facing away from his uncle. "I was aware of that." Iroh chuckled in reply to this remark.

They were silent for a few, brief moments, until Iroh spoke up and said, "I hope you enjoy your day tomorrow. I will probably be gone when you wake. I promised Takumi that I would give him more lessons about tea making." Zuko remained silent, but stood up to go to his own room. A silent bow of his head bided goodnight to his kind uncle. Iroh looked after his nephew, sighed softly, and continued stirring his tea. It wasn't long after that that Iroh headed off to sleep as well.

---

**A/N: The name "Takumi" means "craftsman" in Chinese. I didn't know if the tea man had a name or not, so I went ahead and named him.**

**The quote: "Being sick of tea is like being sick of breathing" is from The Secret of Ba Sing Se. Iroh says the funniest things sometimes :3**

**Anyway, Review please!**


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I do _not_ own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**A/N: Here's Chapter Two. Not much to say about this one, though. I'm still bringing in more general information about Ba Sing Se, and such. A new character is introduced in this chapter.**

**Zion's Exile: Thanks. I was pretty happy with the characters, too. I don't know if I kept them in character in this chapter or not.**

**Please read and review!**

---

**Lighting the Fire**  
_By: Cylisy_

**Chapter Two**

The Lower Ring was the largest ring in the city, especially after the latest renovations where the best Earthbenders brought down the outer wall and moved it out nigh a quarter of a mile so that there was more room. Nearly fifty to a hundred new refugees come to Ba Sing Se everyday and the majority of them never leave the Lower Ring. All of them are virtually forced to become guildsmen, whether or not they knew the craft. While the majority of the population in the city was in the Lower Ring, they held no power and no influence in either the daily happenings or in the future. Their standing in society meant nothing in the larger picture.

All of the Lower Ring was filled with shops that sold clothing, accessories, gear, dishware, and other items, along with the little restaurants and food markets. Money was often hard to come by and it wasn't unheard of for children to begin working as young as ten in order to help pay the bills. There were no large houses, no luxurious spas, or grand shopping districts. Everything came in neat, little packages. Even so, the Lower Ring survived well enough by itself.

Festivals and celebrations were held regularly. Adult Earthbenders and the few Waterbenders would put on a spectacular bending demonstration for all ages, while the older children would construct simple puppet shows for the younger ones. A large feast would be held, but only with a contribution from each family, a ticket of admittance in a manner of speaking. The Lower Ring was a lively bunch, not one to let bad circumstances make the best of them.

Zuko had grown used to the objectionable conditions, but he was not comfortable with them or the continuous festivity. He had been in Ba Sing Se for less than three weeks and almost a dozen celebrations had been held, all of which his uncle insisted Zuko must attend. After all, Zuko was sixteen years old and was plenty old enough to take a wife. This merely served to frustrate and fluster the banished prince--he had a quest! There wasn't time for love in his life.

When morning came, Iroh had indeed left before Zuko rose but not before the prince awoke. He had been awake for hours before his uncle began to stir and had then listened intently as the retired general carefully rummaged about unaware that his nephew was already conscious. When Iroh slide the door open, just a smidge, to peak in, Zuko quickly shut his eyes and feinted sleep so his uncle said a gentle farewell before leaving. Zuko lay awake in bed for nearly another hour, starring at the ceiling with deep contemplation. He eventually left the warmth and comfort of his bed.

Buttered biscuits and a cup of sweet juice served as his breakfast. Once he was done eating and tidying up after himself, he changed from his nightclothes into a relaxed, casual outfit of varying shades of pale greens. He made sure to grab a money pouch, just in case, and securely tied it to the cloth belt fashioned around waist. When he left his house, he began his search for a quiet sanctuary, anywhere to get a day to himself. Perhaps he could meditate or Firebend a little. No, he couldn't do that. He couldn't be himself. He was no longer Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation. He was tea server Lee of Ba Sing Se. This fact was the one that irked him the most.

_"Everything I've done, I've done to protect you. Remember this Zuko. No matter how things may seem to change, never forget who you are."_

"How can I remember who I am if I am forced to live a lie?" Zuko bitterly sneered at the ghostly whisper in his heart.

After a while of wandering, he had found a rock garden-park of sorts. There were people here, but fewer and they were either very old or mothers with very young children. They weren't making much noise and this was probably the closest to solitude he would be able to get thus he would have to make do with what he was given.

The square wasn't very large, perhaps an acre, and wasn't heavily decorated. Bulky boulders had been bended to resemble several different shapes, mostly of animals and religious figures. There were other boulders that were flatter, close to the ground, and were used for sitting, one of which was currently being claimed by two busy toddlers. The edges of this boulder were smooth; a good bet that someone had used Earthbending to manipulate the large rock into a safer shape.

Zuko took a seat on a rock that rose about four feet off the ground and had a surface wide enough that he could lie down on it if he so desired. He remained sitting with his legs crossed in a vajra position, his hands brought together at his center in a more relaxed form of meditation than he was used to. Firebending required a much different stance than this one, when it comes to traditional meditation, but it would be far too obvious that it was Fire Nation in origin. His uncle taught him this other form, explaining to him that this particular meditation was used to gain peace over oneself and not to control. Firebenders always meditated with the objective of self-control and mastery over fire since fire is a threatening element that requires a master with impeccable control.

Zuko took a deep breath and then released it. He coached himself within the depths of his mind, "Relax…breath…let go of all thoughts and enter a lucid state of being… Ha. What does Uncle think he's talking about? The old man has lost his mind! How can I possibly achieve peace? This just makes me think more. It's not relaxing." It was frustrating and he was beginning to fidget uncomfortably.

"Are you meditating?" A voice chirped from close to his ear, causing Zuko to snap out of his attempted meditation. He whipped around and found the voice belonged to a girl that was about his age, perhaps a year or two younger. Her hair was a rich, brown color, reaching down to her lower back, her eyes were a beautiful jade, and her skin was tanned, but not too dark. These features were in common with both the Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribes. The clothes she wore were simple—a dark green tunic, loose brown pants that collected around the middle of her calf, and, other than the dirt-covered wrap, her feet were bare. She was rather short, standing barely a foot over the top of the rock.

He frowned, turning away from her, and quipped, "Not anymore."

"Oh," she quieted for a moment. She leaned back on her bare feet, rocked for a moment, and then rested her upper body on Zuko's boulder. Then she asked, "Aren't you supposed to, like, not move around so much when you meditate?"

"Go away," Zuko said. He closed his eyes and turned away from her.

"Nah." The girl smiled, ignoring his shunning. "I'd rather stay."

Zuko's eyes opened wide and he looked back towards her. "What? I said leave!"

"And I said I wanted to stay." She challenged. The two of them exchanged stares for well over two minutes before Zuko sighed and gave in. He wasn't in the mood to argue with mere commoners.

"Fine. You can stay. If you'll stop talking." Zuko sighed again, but with relief, when the girl didn't speak up again. She seemed to be entertaining herself by drawing lines in the dust that had collected on the stone. It was going perfectly until she grew bored with her dust.

"Are you new to Ba Sing Se?"

Zuko breathed in.

"I don't think I've seen you before."

Zuko breathed out.

"You are new aren't you?"

Zuko breathed in.

"So, what's your name?"

Zuko breathed out.

"My name's Lin."

Zuko breathed in.

"Aren't you going to tell me yours?"

Zuko breathed out, his breath quickly turning into an annoyed sigh. He relaxed his arms and legs before he finally said, "It's Lee."

Lin smiled, perhaps with a hint of personal triumph. "Lee? Simple. I like it."

---

**A/N: I mentioned this before, but there will be NO ROMANCE in this story. Lin and Zuko will not fall in love and fulfill anybody's fangirl desires, ha ha. This story is about how Zuko finds himself. Lin and a few others, introduced later, are there to guide him in the right direction.**

**The name "Lin" means "Beautiful Jade" in Chinese.**


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I do _not_ own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**A/N: This turned out to be longer than I had thought it was going to be. I hope I managed to keep everyone in character. Lin turned out a little more playful than I meant her to be and I think I may have swayed a little with Zuko's character but, eh. There's a bit more humor in this chapter. Ha, Zuko plays hookie!**

**---**

**Fire's Soul:** There are some pretty decent fics with Zuko romance, but they go against his character so badly! I believe there should be more fanfics without romance, but it can't be helped...fangirls...Can't live with them and you can't live without them.

**Kiara:** I've never understood Zutara. It's not like they've had any conversations that can even _hint _at romance. It is amusing, though. There won't be romance between Zuko and anyone else.

**---**

**I'm getting fans, hehe. Anyway, here's the update ya'll have asked for!**

---

**Lighting the Fire  
**_By: Cylisy_

**Chapter Three**

"Lee?" Takumi curiously asked Zuko. The boy had been leaning over the counter with his head propped up on his hand for nearly an hour and the older man had begun to worry. Since it was still before noon, there weren't many customers in the shop so Takumi had just left the boy to himself, but enough was enough. "Lee?" He asked again, a little louder, as he crept up to Zuko's side. He tilted his head down so that he could get a good look at the boy. What he had found made the man fume—Zuko had fallen asleep on the job. While Takumi considered himself an indulgent fellow, he expected nothing less of his employees than dedication and obedience through work.

Takumi cleared his throat, took a deep breath, and yelled straight into the boy's ear, "LEEEEE!"

Zuko stood straight up faster than Takumi had imagined and ended up knocking his head into the older man's chin. Searing pain tore through the respective places of the two males while a roar of laughter erupted from the few customers presently seated at the tables, Iroh's hearty laugh included. Zuko and Takumi rubbed at their tender areas without saying a word to the other as a mutual, unspoken agreement had been made. A headache was punishment enough, for the both of them, and Zuko understood what he had done. Even so, Iroh pulled his nephew to the side.

"Is something the matter?" Iroh worriedly asked, his hand paternally placed on Zuko's shoulder. "You were quiet when you came home yesterday and now you're falling asleep at work. What is troubling you?"

"Nothing," Zuko said as he diverted his attention away from his uncle, "I was just a little tired. It won't happen again." He picked up a random cup and headed to the backroom ignoring the protest a customer made at having his fresh tea stolen from him. Iroh quickly replaced the man's tea with a fresh cup, putting a smile on his face, despite his worry for his nephew.

Even Zuko himself did not know what was the matter. It was not like him to fall asleep while working and he hadn't even felt tired. On the contrary, he had slept well last night and was feeling a little more chipper than he usually did, well perhaps not chipper but more comfortable, more relaxed with his new life. He was not in a bitter mood, did not feel ill, and he just could not find a reason for his actions.

_"You're doing it all wrong."_

The prince frowned as Lin's voice rang into his head. Why was he remembering that now? He was angry enough at what had transpired the previous day, that a mere peasant from the Earth Kingdom was able to outshine him. What was worse that he was frustrated over his anger at her! She hadn't done anything, really, merely attempting to assist him at his feeble attempts at meditating.

_"Yeah? And what would you know about meditating?" Zuko said. He had resumed his version of the vajra position after confessing his name to Lin._

_Lin leaned forward and stated as-matter-of-factly, "My mother taught me how to meditate like that."_

_"Your mother?" He briefly glanced towards her._

_"Yes," Lin said. " She's a Waterbender and that just happens to be a Waterbending meditation you're **trying** to do."_

_Zuko didn't seem to catch on to her sly insult as he said, "You don't look like you're from the Water Tribe."_

_"I get that a lot," she nonchalantly said._

_The frustrated Firebender lost interest and, once more, turned away from her, resuming his position. His forehead drew together as he concentrated at calming his nerves and clearing his mind like his uncle had taught him._

_Lin sighed loudly from behind him, loud enough to break through Zuko's feeble mental barrier, and asked, "Do you want me to help you?"_

_"No." He ground his teeth together. " I can do it myself."_

_"But you'll never get it that way," Lin persistently said._

_"I don't need your help."_

_"You definitely won't with that attitude."_

_"Would you just go away?" Zuko yelled, his body nearly flying towards her when he whipped around to face her. He snorted, almost puffing smoke, a mistake he caught with just a moment to spare. The prince glared at the younger girl, determined to make her leave, as if his glower would scare her off._

_"I can't just leave behind a boy in need," she said but with a tone that sounded utterly serious despite the hilarity of her statement._

_"I'm not a boy!" He snapped before he had realized what had been said._

_"You're not?" Lin said with a devious grin. She crossed her arms across her chest and said with a cocky smile, " You make a very ugly girl."_

_Zuko uselessly tried to defend his honor as he grumbled, "I mean, I'm a man."_

_"Bwah ha ha ha!" She howled with laughter, clutching her stomach, and leaning over from the heavy laughs._

_"I'm not in need either," he mumbled, turning away from her to hide his pink blush of embarrassment._

_"Heheh. If you say so."_

_Zuko thought that the confrontation was over, but then the girl just had to prove him wrong. Not only did she have to make him feel like a fool but she had to disregard his demands and correct him, as well. Of course, she had to be an Earthbender; a detail that had led to further confusion for Zuko._

_Lin performed a short collection of arm movements and raised a boulder from the ground. She leapt up and situated herself on top of it. Her back became straight and relaxed, her legs crossed, her hands collected at her center. It was the same pose that Zuko had taken, but there were slight variations in hers and that obviously made all the difference._

_"You're an Earthbender?" Zuko wearily asked, perhaps a bit more defensively than he had intended. She was indeed and Earthbender, but she didn't seem to be a master or even that interested in the arts, as it seemed to take a bit of effort for her to just to form a rock to sit on. She was what Zuko like to call a "Showbender", someone who bends for sport and sport alone. He loathed "Showbenders"._

_Lin snipped, "And you're not an idiot."_

_"You're mother is a Waterbender, so…" The prince said, ignoring her brash comment. Normally he could have cared less about a mere commoner, but when it comes to the Bending Arts he could not have been more interested._

_"My father is from the Earth Kingdom, Omashu. He isn't an Earthbender, though. I inherited that from my grandfather. I can't Waterbend. That would make me some sort of semi-Avatar, ha ha. My mother taught me they ways of the Water Tribe, that's all," she quickly explained._

_"You're an Earthbender but you meditate like a Waterbender?" Exogamy wasn't often practiced in the world. Earth Kingdom married Earth Kingdom. Fire Nation married Fire Nation. Water Tribe married Water Tribe. Interracial marriage was rare for the reason that the cultures are so different that problems within the marriage often arise thus creating problems for the children. It's often harder to marry off a mixed heritage child than it is a child of one._

_"This is why you can't meditate," Lin said, pointing an accusing finger at the Fire Nation prince. "You're thinking way too much. You must achieve peace in your mind and your body. So…stop thinking."_

_"That's what my uncle told me, but it just makes me think more." It was true. The more he concentrated on not thinking the more thoughts came running, charging at him, forcing him to pay them attention. Regrettably so, these thoughts were always troubling._

_"That's normal in the beginning. Don't be distracted by the thoughts; don't run off chasing after them. Let them be." She sounded like she knew what she was thinking and it was at this moment that Zuko decided that he just might see if she could help. Afterwards, he would just dispose of her, figuratively speaking, of course._

_"That's easier said than done," Zuko grumbled. Lin sent him an understanding look in reply. She watched him for a few moments, looking for mistakes or reasons why he would be having difficulties. Suddenly, she slid off her rock and skipped in front of him._

_"You're posture is wrong, too, you know and that's what's making it so hard." She reached towards him and grabbed his elbows, ignoring his flinch of protest. " Your elbows should be held out more to the sides so that your chi can circulate much efficiently. Don't tense up your back—don't slouch, either! Tilt your head down…just a little more. Now relax your eyes. Don't close them. Now you look like an Elephant Koi. Just relax, Lee. That's what this meditation is about."_

_After nearly five minutes of struggling to get the prince to settle down and relax in the proper stance, Zuko said, "How is this?"_

_"Perfect."_

After Zuko mastered the vajra position, they focused on his breathing. This came much easier and more naturally to him given that breathing was an obligation amongst the art of Firebending. Lin complemented him on his "natural ability to breathe properly" and then laughed herself silly at her own comment. It wasn't long after this that she ran off saying it was time for supper and left him in his own little world. Finally alone and at peace, Zuko was content to meditate, but try as he might, he still could not reach the lucid state he was supposed to. Sure he was able to get much further than he did before Lin arrived--intervened--but he still couldn't reach his goal

So what was troubling Prince Zuko? He still didn't know. All that this brief reflection seemed to bring was unwanted frustration. He didn't want to live in Ba Sing Se. He didn't want to be a refugee. He definitely didn't want to work with tea all day.

A soft breeze drifted in from the alley door and across the backroom to where he was sitting. Zuko's gaze drifted to the door and lingered for a few moments before a thought occurred. He stood up, walked straight to the door, and exited into the alley--without even looking back.

---

**A/N: After rereading what I wrote in my replies to my reviews, I figured that I might have sounded offensive towards Zutara, Zuko/OC's, and whatever ships out there. I just wanted to say that I am _not_ against them. I've read quite a few that I've liked. The stories themselves are good, but it's difficult to write romance with Zuko because it's just so unlike him and there are so many of them it's hard to find any that are original anymore. That's why I am writing this fanfic--to spice up the selection.**

**Anyway, I hope that I didn't offend anyone, because it wasn't intended to sound offensive (Not that many people read author notes, anyhow.)**


	5. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: I do _not_ own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**A/N: I know, I know. What a short chapter! I was given a surprise six hour long babysitting job and didn't have the time to write this out as long as I had wanted to. I probably could've waited until tomorrow to upload a longer chapter, but what fun is waiting? Again, more humor and Zuko thoughts in this chapter.**

**---**

**Lavender Vulpix: **I do try hard to keep everyone in character. It's good to know that I am, thanks!

**Zion's Exile: **Thanks. Zutara may seem pointless, but it's very entertaining to read ;)

**Fire's Soul: **Thank you. I was a little concerned that Zuko was a little out of character in the last chapter. Zuko is quite the thinker.

**Kit Kat's Kitty Cat: **I'm glad you're enjoying the story so much!

**Thank you everyone for the kind reviews!**

---

**Lighting the Fire**  
_By: Cylisy_

**Chapter Four**

When the flat pebble hit the water, it skipped across the surface several times before sinking slowly into the blue river. Another one followed shortly, skipping nigh a dozen times before sinking. One after another went across the water and each of them met the same wet fate. The pebbles eventually stopped being tossed after their pitcher ran out of the perfect shaped stones and began chunking heavier rocks that only sunk into the water with a low-pitched plunk. This action ceased eventually, as well.

"So boring," Zuko muttered as he threw his last rock into the river. He leaned forward onto the wooden rail, resting the weight of his body on his folded arms, and gazed out across the water.

It was midday and a modest crowd had gathered around the river in the forms of romantic picnics, family outings, and a hang out for teenagers. A large majority of the group, around thirty or so, was either wading or swimming in the clean river. Mothers stood on the bank with their toddlers, holding tenderly onto their chubby hands as the little ones dabbled in the water with their delicate feet. The older children and teenagers were deeper into the river laughing, playing, and wrestling with one another. Other parents and the elderly sat around, on assorted blankets, higher up on the grassy banks and were enthralled in light-hearted conversation. It was like a community, no, a large family. Everyone depended on the other, stranger or no. It was just like Zuko's home had been.

The Fire Nation was not a cold-hearted society as it was portrayed. Perhaps their ideals were questionable, but their family groups were set up just as it was here in Ba Sing Se. Loving mothers, stern but fair fathers, many siblings, friends—everything was the same. Unfortunately, it always seemed that Prince Zuko was given the short side of life, full of struggle since even his birth. _He was lucky to be born…_

"What am I supposed to do here?" Zuko said, looking to the sky. "What did I even do to deserve this? Is this some kind of punishment? Or what? What did I do?"

A childish giggle sounded from behind the prince and he, slightly startled, turned to look, but couldn't find the source. When the giggle voiced itself again, Zuko shifted his attention downward at a child of about five watching him and laughing. Zuko frowned and ignored the boy, expecting him to go away, but he did not.

"What," Zuko boorishly asked, "do you want?"

The boy appeared surprised and said, "EH? Me? Heheh. Are yew crazy? 'Cause yer talkin' to yourself and, and that means yer crazy."

"Maybe, I am," Zuko mumbled, but not to the child. It was true that he had answered the boy's question, but Zuko had replied in such a distant tone that it indicated that it was not intended as a response to the youngster. A brief glance lingered on Zuko for a moment longer before the child innocently scrambled away, forgetting all about his encounter with the big crazy kid.

Zuko was alone once more.

_He was always alone…_

"There he is! There's Lee. I would recognize that grumpy look anywhere."

The prince froze. Every one of his bones in his entire body shivered as realization slapped him in the face. He knew that voice and he was not happy about it.

"Maybe she'll go away. If I ignore her, maybe she'll go away," Zuko thought, tightly closing his eyes shut. Two pairs of footsteps came steadily closer. "Please go away?"

"Hey, Lee!" Lin chirped from beside him. She leaned against the rail in a similar way that Zuko was leaning. Her hair was in two braids today, trailing down her back and her outfit was a little more formal, like a uniform or something of the sort.

Zuko groaned and said with an unenthusiastic sneer, "Hey."

"Nice fashion statement," Lin giggled as she pointed at Zuko's white apron. He self-consciously tugged at it, as if it would make the apron go away. "Do you work in a restaurant or something?"

"Teashop," he replied frankly.

"Really? I love tea!"

"I don't."

"Then why do you work in a teashop?" Lin asked, tilting her head to the side with innocent curiosity.

"My uncle made me."

"Do you always do what your uncle tells you to do?"

"Are you always this nosy?" He snipped. If he had been a platypus bear then he would've growled at the Earthbender. A snappy, hateful reply would just have to do.

Lin answered with a shrug, "Yeah. Pretty much."

Zuko chose not to answer this. It was below him to continue with this petty argument, conversation, whatever it was considered. Maybe he could just close his eyes and she would get bored and scurry away to never bother him again.

"Just give her a week and she'll know you inside out," Lin's friend sincerely said. "No joke."

Lin gasped and said, "I almost forgot! Lee this is Ulrich. Ulrich meet Lee."

Ulrich was rather tall, nearly six inches taller than Zuko. He had a sturdy frame which could mean that he was a bender or merely athletic. His hair was short and raven black while his eyes were green, the perfect depiction of the Earth Kingdom. Ulrich didn't have a face that would stand out in a crowd, but his clothes made up for his plain features. His pants were yellow and ballooned down towards his ankles before gathering into a bundle of fabric. The shirt that he wore was orange and had the largest sleeves that Zuko had ever seen. His appearance disgusted Zuko, mainly because the colors reminded him of a certain evasive twelve-year-old avatar.

"Yo," Ulrich coolly said. Zuko nodded in acknowledgement just before an awkward silence crept in on the three teenagers.

Lin fidgeted with one of her braids for a moment before loosing her calm. "So, uh, why are you out here still dressed in your uniform? Are you on break?"

"No."

"Are you off for the day?"

"No."

"Then why aren't you at work?" She was a stubborn girl, Zuko had to give her that.

He annoyingly rubbed his temple and muttered, with a sigh, "Not that it's your business, but I don't want to be at work."

"What a lazy spoiled prince!"

"What?" Zuko snapped, spinning around to face the insulting Ulrich.

"Don't mind Ulrich," Lin hurriedly explained, "That's just the way he—"

"What right do you have to call me lazy?" Zuko interrupted.

Ulrich said, without raising his voice and without offense, "You can't just skip out on work because you don't want to be there! That's lazy!"

Zuko fumed. He couldn't think of anything to say. Ulrich was right and they both knew it. He knew that he should not have just waltzed out of the teashop without asking because it was indolent and childish and many other things, but he couldn't have stayed there any longer! It was driving the prince mad!

"Besides," Ulrich chuckled, "if you run off during work, Uncle Takumi will murder me for sure."

---

**A/N: Ulrich means "power and prosperity" in German. Yes, he is Takumi's (the owner of the teashop) nephew.**


	6. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: I do _not_ own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**A/N: First off, I apologize for the long wait. I, quite literally, woke up with a terrible head cold on Tuesday. I've had fevers, body aches, and a sore throat since. Somehow, I managed to finish this chapter up. **

**---**

**Jonnoda: **I'm glad that you liked the introduction. I was quite partial to it, myself. I agree, romance can get a little boring.

**Somnus: **Thank you for writing a review for each chapter and in just one day, too! Everyone seems to be enjoying my story for the lack of romance, but, eh, that's why I wrote it. Lin is quite a bubbly girl. Ha ha, there will be a lot of Zuko struggle in this. After all, it is about Zuko learning to fit in and be himself.

While I agree with you that the name Ulrich does seem a little odd in the Avatar world, it isn't uncommon for names other than Chinese to be used in the show. Bato is Filipino. Gyatsu is Tibetan. Even Hahn is German. But, Ulrich does sound weird when compared to the others :3

**Fire's Soul: **I agree. That wasn't my best chapter. I'm sorry that it seemed like Zuko left the shop to go throw pebbles. He really left to just think. He ended up throwing pebbles because, well, I do silly things when I'm thinking and it didn't seem too OOC at the time. About Ulrich and Takumi, it was a bit of a joke, but I suppose it didn't sound like it, ha ha. Anyway, I hope I cleared everything up in this chapter. I may go back and revise chapter four, when I'm feeling better, so that it seems a little clearer.

**NobleKnightKaeru: **Aw, thank you. Ha ha, it makes me a little sad since I didn't update as quick as I had wanted. There may be chapters soon that aren't as casual as these past ones have been. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Storm-of-Insanity: **I never thought of Lin and Li being alike, but, now that you mention it, they do! Sure you could add my story to your C2. I can join your staff, too, if you would still like me too. What all would I be doing as a member?

**Thank you everyone for the reviews!  
I was super surprised when the review count virtually doubled overnight!**  
**Twenty-one already! With just five chapters!  
****Your sweet reviews make me happy so thank you again!**

---

**Lighting the Fire**  
_By: Cylisy_

**Chapter Five**

"What does Takumi have to do with anything?" Zuko said. The sudden shift in the argument was a little difficult for the Firebender to keep up with. He had always had a one-track mind—fight, fight, fight.

Ulrich shrugged and shoved his hands into his pockets. He had meant it as a silly jib to lighten the mood, but Zuko hadn't received it as such. Takumi would not really murder his nephew for such a petty thing as someone else's mistakes. Ulrich said, "Starting tomorrow, I'll be working for him around the shop."

"That means," Zuko tiredly said, "you'll be working with me."

"Yeah. That's how it goes."

"But, why?" If it would have not been below him, then Zuko just may have whined this last statement, as foolishly as it would seem. He had indeed grown up as a prince and was prone to whining as a child, especially between the ages of four and six. No one was able to calm him during that time in his life as all he had ever wanted was more, more, and more.

"I need the money," Ulrich stated bluntly with another shrug.

Zuko chewed on the inside of his cheek and said, "But why do have to work at the teashop? Couldn't you work far, far away from me?" He was being childish and he knew it. He needed discipline; he needed to Firebend.

"Hm?" Ulrich hummed, leaning closer to the prince while wearing an accusing expression. "Sounds like you don't care for me."

"I don't care for anyone."

"Well," the older boy retorted with a frown, "I don't like you either."

"Then we have an understanding."

Ulrich appeared surprised by his statement, perhaps because of the serious look Zuko was sending him. After a moment of mulling Zuko's words around in his head, he said, "At least you won't have to work as much. You can have more days off to throw pebbles into the water, princey."

"I didn't come out here to throw pebbles—"

"Now we get to spend more time together!" Lin smiled as she rejoined the conversation.

During the encounter, Lin had gone from being a curious observer to drifting off into her own world. She was humming a little rhyme, that children were taught, and strumming along on the wooden rail of the bridge following the beat. Her head would nod every once and a while, and a smile would grace her mouth. Once she finished one rhyme, she was starting another and it seemed that her inventory was endless.

"NO!" Zuko frankly shouted, literally in her face. "I don't want to spend more time with you! In fact, I want you to stay as far away from me as you can. Just go away!"

Lin did not have a carefree or witty response to this. She did not move from her place or falter in her glare, but her hurt-filled eyes betrayed her unconcerned composure. Zuko stood his ground for a moment, but when the hurting girl's eyes began to well up with tears, he lost his own composure. He clenched his fists and left, telling himself that it was not because of her tears that he was leaving but because he could get away from the mediocrity. But, somehow, he was not able to find solace in his thoughts.

Ulrich turned to Lin and put a comforting hand on her shoulder, softly massaging it. He hooked his finger under her chin and gently forced her to look up to him. She was not really crying, but there were tears and a faint trace of red around her sad eyes. He tenderly said, "You want me to trash him for you?"

"No." She smiled faintly. "He's just cool, you know. He reminds me so much of Jin-Ho. I know Lee is hurting and I want to help him, like how I helped Jin-Ho."

"I know," Ulrich softly said, a little somber after hearing the name. He gathered her into his arms in a brotherly hug and she began to weep with hard, body-wracking sobs.

---

Zuko wandered the streets for nearly an hour while contemplating where he should go. It was late afternoon and the teashop would be closing soon, so what reason did Zuko have to go back? Takumi would only lecture him. Zuko could not return to the apartment for his uncle would lecture him. He could not just continue wandering around and he was not in the mood to be reprimanded. But what could he do? He would just be childish if he refused to admit his mistakes and he was a prince, heir to the throne of the Fire Nation, thus there was no room to be childish. The decision was already made. He would go back to the apartment and wait for his uncle.

When Zuko arrived at the modest apartment, he did not know what to do. His uncle was not home as of yet and Zuko was anxious about what would happen when Iroh did arrive. The anxiety was so overwhelming that he had begun doing things that were unlike him, such as making the two beds, picking up clothes, organizing anything that he could get his hands on, and even making tea (which, of course, he tossed out after taking a large gulp of it and finding it to be awfully bitter). Once everything was all done and said, all that Zuko could find was to sit on the chair with his arms crossed and his leg bouncing in frustration. He could just feel time creep by slowly, slowly, slowly.

What was taking his uncle so long?

Minute after minute and yet his uncle had not come through the door.

Finally, Iroh arrived home and when he slid open the door, he did not even seem surprised to find Zuko waiting patiently for him. In fact, Iroh essentially disregarded the boy and went about changing from his uniform into attire more fitting of leisure. Once he was comfortable he began to prepare his own pot of tea while Zuko sat unwearyingly waiting. For several minutes, the two Firebenders remained quiet—Iroh waiting for his tea and Zuko waiting for his uncle, but when Iroh received his tea and Zuko obtained nothing, the Fire Nation prince had had enough with waiting.

Zuko stood up, walked across the room, stopping just in front of his uncle and demanded, "Well, don't just sit there! Say something! Anything!" He tossed his arms into the air with an irritated yell.

"How was your day?"

"How was my day? That's all? No, 'where were you' or 'why did you abandon your duties' or anything like that? Just 'how was your day'?"

"Yes," Iroh calmly said as he took a taste of his tea. "How was your day?"

Zuko fumed for a moment, his fists clenched at his sides, but as the frustrated moment came and passed, he calmed down relaxing his fists. He lowered his voice and said softer, "I don't want to stay here."

"Is there something wrong with this house?"

The prince frowned and said with a nasty tone, "No, uncle. It's the whole city. I don't want to stay in Ba Sing Se. The people are total idiots. The girls are frustratingly annoying and the boys are just, just frustrating."

"I know, Zuko," Iroh said, speaking his real name softly. "It's always difficult when you move into a new environment. It'll get better if you give it time."

"We've lived here for three weeks! That's plenty of time! How much more should I give them?"

"It's not them you need to give more time to. It's yourself, nephew," Iroh looked up from his tea and gave Zuko a sympathetic, understanding smile.

Zuko watched his uncle with confusion merely thinking the man was spouting nonsense proverbs that he was accustomed to doing. Both of them were quiet once again. The prince was contemplating what had been said. The dragon of the west was thinking of what to say next. Eventually, Iroh spoke again.

"You are being impatient and unreasonable to believe that after just three weeks of living here that it will feel like home. It will take time, maybe months. You will just have to be patient and wait."

Zuko did not yell out at being called impatient and unreasonable. He remained quiet, understanding his uncle's words. Perhaps, the old man knew what he was talking about.

"Just one more thing before we go to bed," Iroh said, with a serious face.

"Yes, uncle."

"Who's the girl you're skipping work to see, hm?"

The prince stomped his foot and stormed into his bedroom. Uncle Iroh was just a crazy old man, after all.

---


	7. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: I do _not_ own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**A/N: Yay! I met my deadline! Okay…not really that big of a deal, heh. I'm feeling a little better as I only have a cough now. This chapter turned out pretty good, in my opinion. It starts a little thoughtful and perhaps containing a little angst. The chapter is almost 2,000 words so it's a little longer than I was expecting it to be. I don't think the next chapter will be this long, but, who knows. **

**Anyway, enough with my babbling! **

**Read and review! **

**---**

**Storm-of-Insanity: **Well, thank you and I hope you get to feeling better as well. Ha ha, I liked writing about Zuko squirming out of nervousness. It was fun!

**Fire's Soul: **Aw, well, it makes me happy that you enjoy reading my story that much. I think everyone could gain from behaving a little like Lin. Maybe people wouldn't hate so much? Yes, I was planning on other characters appearing in the story later on. In fact, there are hints at it in this chapter. Who knows, maybe they'll pop up in the next chapter?

---

**Lighting the Fire**  
_By: Cylisy_

**Chapter Six**

The next day started just like any other for Prince Zuko and _retired_ General Iroh. Both woke early, the older man filled with a little more zest than the younger, and they both went about their everyday morning routines. Clothes were changed, breakfast was eaten, tea was both drunken and ignored, and the apartment would have been tidied if the fussy Prince had not done so yesterday. The two Firebenders tied on their aprons and headed off to work.

The walk to the teashop was a brief one taking roughly ten minutes to travel. It may have been able to be traveled in a shorter time, but Iroh often paused at various stores and took a quick peak and then informed Zuko to remind him to buy a certain item, that he had found to be attractive and a bargain, when they pass the shop again. The items were never bought, of course. Even with Iroh's gracious raise, the money they were earning was just enough to cover the necessary expenses. There was not enough money to buy frivolous items, no matter the bargain. While Zuko found this to be demeaning it was Iroh that was affected the most. He found their predicament to be depressing because he was not able to buy that must-have item he found in nearly every shop along the way. Zuko found this to be a blessing. No longer would there be superfluous objects scattered around Zuko in a blanket of mediocrity.

There was just one other point about living in Ba Sing Se that brought comfort to Zuko. He would never have to endure another music night ever again. This could bring no more satisfaction to the prince than if he was able to recapture the Avatar. No more music night…it was true bliss indeed.

Even with these two simple comforts there were still the many pressing issues he would have to eventually come to terms with, some sooner than others. He must learn to behave less like a Firebender as he and his uncle had already come close to being discovered as the frauds they were. Then there were the problems with the intrusive duo of Lin and Ulrich. It was difficult enough to keep his secret without Lin always, albeit mysteriously, appearing into this life, as of late, and forcing anger from him. He would surely give away his secret at the current rate. Zuko had made her cry. Of course, he had left just moments before she had actually began to bawl, but it still bothered him. He was not cold-hearted. He did not take pleasure in fighting or making little girls cry. It was all so frustrating to him and it was a predicament that he would rather not harp over. Zuko had already decided that he would deal with her as time went on.

A more sentimental problem to Zuko was the Avatar. Would he just have to let it be and leave the Airbender to fight against the Fire Lord and possibly defeat the great warlord? Or should Zuko continue to seek the Avatar, reclaim his honor, his family, and his throne?

Logically, the first was the best solution for it would nearly guarantee his safety and the safety of his uncle. It would also end the war and set free thousands of people, but then the world would rebel against the Fire Nation, strike back, and possibly destroy it. The great nation could become nothing but a memory like that of the extinguished Air Nomads. How much more of a traitor could the banished prince become? The mere idea of turning his back on his home left a sickening feeling in his stomach and the uncanny feeling of a dark shadow looming over his shoulder. Could he really let his nation fall?

It was his pride that made him favor reviving his search for the Avatar. Not only did he want to claim the Avatar to regain his honor and his throne, but to reclaim his sense of self. To him it felt as if the Avatar was his purpose of living and without the search he was nothing. He had only experienced humility since the cancellation of his hunt and all sense of modesty had vanished. The capture of the Avatar would give him much more than just honor. It would give him life.

The Dragon of the West was in a similar emotional situation as his nephew, but he was wiser and had a greater understanding of the situation thus he had made his decision to remain in Ba Sing Se until the war was over. It was ironic that Iroh had chosen to live in Ba Sing Se, the very city that stole his most cherished and dearest son. He had known from the start that Ba Sing Se would provide the best of protection for the two refugees, but it was still a sore subject for the retired general. Each morning that he would rise and look out into the murderous city he would long for his son more than he had ever before and each morning he would be left with the same disheartened conclusion everyday. His brave soldier boy would never come marching home.

Everyday, the humble man would ask himself: why did he choose to live in Ba Sing Se? What would he acquire from daily torment of the memory of his dearest Lu Ten? It created inner turmoil in the otherwise peaceful old man. Everyday he itched to leave the city, to do anything other than sit and rot in the very city that stole his son. But it would take just a moment of sensible contemplation to realize that this decision had been made for the best. He needed to protect his newest treasure. He would keep Zuko by his side until peace throughout the world was made. He had lost one son to this war already; he was not about to lose another.

After a brief rummaging through a barrel of odd-looking trinkets and whatnots, the two finally arrived at the teashop. They entered through the backdoor, since the shop had yet to open, and met up with a wide-eyed Takumi. He was not as chirpy as Iroh and not as near grumpy as Zuko, but he was functional and happy enough in the morning. They started their ritual chores of the morning. Zuko swept the floors, took the chairs off the tables and put them on the floors, then washing the tables and the counters. Iroh cleaned the kettles once more and gathered supplies so that it would be easier to prepare tea once the shop was open. Takumi supervised the pair while checking that everything had survived the night.

It was during the morning ritual that a happy cry of "Uncle" rang through out the shop. The call was followed by Ulrich barging in through the front, which had thankfully been unlocked, and running to Takumi, hugging him with strong arms. Takumi did not appear overly elated at being squeezed so tightly, so early in the morning, but he managed to return a bit of a hug himself.

Ulrich had replaced his flamboyant yellow and red clothing for the plain uniform. But, for some reason, his sleeves and pants seemed to be exaggerated even for the standardized attire. It seemed that Ulrich liked to stand out in a crowd whenever possible and when it is not possible he will find a way.

"Ulrich! I wasn't expecting you until later, much, much later," Takumi said with a forced smile once he was able to breath again.

Ulrich laughed and waved his hand around a bit. "Yes sir, but I figured no better time than the present."

Takumi frowned, his eyebrow rising, and said, "I'm not going to pay you extra, if that's what you're expecting."

His nephew appeared a little wounded at this note but managed to smile nevertheless. "Ah, well. In that case…Oh! Lee! Ha! I see you hiding over there!"

Takumi and Ulrich looked over to see Zuko bending over behind the counter. He was not hiding, of course. There had been something on the floor that need not be there and he was merely picking it up at a convenient moment.

Zuko grumbled, "I'm not hiding…"

"You two know each other?" the manager asked with a hint of surprise.

The chirpy boy walked over to Zuko and placed an arm around the Firebender, drawing him close to his side. He said, "Yep. You see, I met up with this boy yesterday. He and I hit it off real good-like. Almost like we've known each other since we were kids."

Zuko quietly fumed and forced Ulrich away from him. He returned to his cleaning duties while the older boy chuckled at his antics. "He's a bit of a stinker, but he's cool enough. Ain't that right, princey."

"Oh, shut up," the exiled prince snapped. When did Ulrich start calling him _Princey_? It could not be that Ulrich knew he was the prince of the Fire Nation, could it? No. Of course not. It was a joke like everything else that leaked out of the idiot's mouth.

The other occupants shared a brief laugh at his expense. When the short-lived excitement wore out, everyone returned to what they had been doing before. Ulrich took it upon himself to follow Zuko around and bombard him with one-sided conversation, which Zuko learned to ignore easily enough. It was not long after this that the shop opened and people began to come in. The day proceeded without many mishaps or other things out of the norm. Ulrich did manage to wiggle his way into a conversation with a group of young girls, charming them into a date, and then Zuko _accidentally_ poured hot tea all over him as he was passing him. After Iroh witnessed this (ignoring the tea, of course), he took it upon himself to encourage a girl to take his nephew on a date but, after Zuko sent her a deadly look, she suddenly became aware of a family emergency and had to leave before a date had been planned.

When the shop had been closed up, and the last chores were done, Zuko and Ulrich were left to a moment themselves while their uncles talked to each other about business. The two teenagers were out in the dark alley next to the little restaurant. Zuko was leaning against the wooden wall whilst Ulrich was relaxing on the wooden seat that Zuko had left outside a few days ago.

"What do you do for fun?" Ulrich asked, toying at casual conversation.

Zuko frowned. "Nothing."

"Nothing at all?"

"No."

The older boy tilted his head a little, mimicking Lin, and commented, "That sounds boring."

"Not really."

Ulrich though about this for a brief moment before he sat up straight as if a thought had hit him from behind. He stood up and motioned with his hands while saying, "Ah! I know what! You should come to the zoo with Lin and me this weekend."

"I'll pass."

"Come on, it'll be fun," Ulrich said with a whine.

"No."

"Ah," he whined even more, "It's supposed to be really, really cool."

"No."

"I hear the Avatar built it."

Zuko snapped to attention at the magical word. He looked to Ulrich with interest and asked, "The Avatar?"

"Ha ha, yeah." Ulrich sounded bemused at the sudden interest, but thought nothing of it. "The little Airbender guy. They say he caused a bit of a ruckus moving the animals around."

"Fine…I'll go," the Firebender said with a distant and thoughtful tone.

"All right!"

---


	8. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: I do _not_ own Avatar: The Last Airbender. **

**A/N: (cough cough) Let's just pretend that I didn't miss the update on Sunday. Ha ha. I'm very sorry and I do plan on making that up to you guys. I hope to be able to update again tomorrow, even if it is just a small update. **

**I'm just going to forewarn all of you that there may not be an update on Saturday because I have to take a five hour long test and I'll probably be too exhausted afterwards to write a chapter. If that is the case, I'll try to either make a big update on Sunday or two small updates. We'll just have to see how it goes!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**--- **

**storm-of-insanity: **That scene was my favorite in the chapter. Thank you! I'm never really sure if I am able to write humor well or not. I never know if it sounds idiotic or not.

Also, thank you for your reply to "To Be a Man". I've been planning reading your "Boys Still Cry" after I read "Love Is" and fell in love with your writing. As soon as I get the time, I'll be sure to read it!

**Warp: **I don't think this is the best fanfiction ever, but I appreciate the compliment! It was my intention of Lin being Zuko's friend at some point in the future. Thank you for your kind comment!

**Fire's Soul: **Oh, my! I did confuse you two, didn't I! Very sorry about that. I went back and fixed that up.

All else that I can say in response to your review is thank you and you're too kind! I plan on having more reflective chapters in the story as well as the more casual chapters that I usually write.

**natdrat00: **Thank you! Yeah…I don't think the mini-series would have been that big of a hit and would probably have been inconvenient for everyone. I've removed that one chapter and submitted it as a separate story.

**--- **

**Lighting the Fire  
**_By: Cylisy_

**Chapter Seven **

Four days passed since Ulrich began working at the teashop and with these days came a dawning of a new lifestyle for Zuko that he was rather abruptly made to accept. The Earth Kingdom boy was quite forward, stubborn, and was constantly forcing Zuko into conversations that the exiled prince would prefer to not be involved. Ulrich relentlessly insisted on "hanging out" with Zuko each evening when they were free. A bright side to Ulrich's existence was that there were now three days where Zuko only had to work mornings until the other boy replaced him in the afternoon. Unfortunately there were three days where the two boys had to work together and they both had Sundays completely free, which provided ample opportunities for Ulrich to trample on Zuko's parade.

Iroh and Takumi had a mutual opinion that this was good for the two boys for the reason that it would provide the teenagers with a possibility of a strong friendship. But Iroh began to have second thoughts about his belief when his nephew began to complain rather loudly about the circumstance and did so quite consistently. He agreed that Zuko needed a male companion near his age, but Iroh was not completely willing to sacrifice his own sanity for his nephew to experience friendship. Sure, the Dragon of the West was happy that his nephew was beginning to assimilate with society, however awkward, but the constant headache was a bit of a bother. The elder man took it all in stride and good humor that is, until Zuko mentioned visiting a particular zoo in the hopes of spotting a certain Avatar.

The discussion that the two Firebenders shared over this subject matter was not brief or even discussed on friendly grounds. It had been a heated debate that took much energy to even reach a mutual understanding. This mutual understanding was not a bargain or an agreement but merely a simple acceptance on Zuko's behalf.

It had been Saturday evening, the night before the day Zuko had agreed on visiting the zoo with Ulrich and Lin, when the argument transpired. The conversation had begun innocently enough, with Iroh sparking the dialogue.

"Do you have any plans tomorrow for your day off?" Both of them were sitting on the floor after Iroh had attempted to assist Zuko further in meditation, but his brother's son had refused. So the two refugees simply remained relaxing on the floor.

Zuko said, with his eyes closed and his head resting on the wall, "Yes."

Iroh blindly persisted with the appearance of having overlooked his nephew's positive reply. "You should go spend time with Ul—yes? You do? Really?"

"Yes, uncle," he answered. He spoke with agitation at his uncle's surprised face and words. "I'm going to the zoo with that boy and a friend of his."

"The zoo? But you don't like zoos?" Iroh was becoming curious and perhaps a bit suspicious over the sudden change in attitude that his normally unsociable nephew was exhibiting.

"I know."

"It's good that you're going but, um, if you don't mind me asking? Why the zoo? You haven't showed any interest in spending time with the lad and now you're suddenly going to the zoo?"

"It's…" Zuko said stretching the word. What was different about the zoo? The Avatar was different but there was no reason to worry his uncle. "A special zoo."

This only interested Iroh more than a direct answer would have thus he leaned in towards his nephew and inquisitively said, "Oh? How so?"

When Zuko did not answer, the older Firebender put a pout on his face, his bottom lip quivering and a hint of a whine growing in his throat. The prince stared at his uncle in the hopes of beating him at his childish game but it only took a moment for Zuko to break down. He turned away from his uncle and prepared to speak, at which Iroh smiled a grand old smile of victory at Zuko's back.

"There's a rumor that the Avatar built it."

Iroh's triumphant smile immediately vanished as he hurriedly and accusingly said, "Zu—Lee, you aren't going with the hopes of finding the Avatar are you?"

"The Avatar will still bring me my honor and return my right to the throne, my throne."

"True," he said with a chirpy tone, "but we're in Ba Sing Se as refugees so the Fire Nation does not kill us. You can't go around making a ruckus over the Avatar."

"I may be a refugee but I'm still a prince!"

"You'll always be a prince—"

"I could be lord over the Fire Nation!" His voice and his temper were gradually rising. Why could his uncle not understand how important this was to him? Why was he always holding him back?

Iroh fidgeted knowing that an outburst was due at any moment. He touch his hand to his chin and said, "I don't even know if my brother would accept the Avatar now after all that we have done."

"I know my father. He'll let me back. I know he will," he said with innocent admiration and trust in his father.

"Zuko," Iroh tenderly said abandoning his false name in hopes of having a greater impact on his nephew. "You can't continue to hold on to that belief. It'll only prevent you from moving on."

He yelled, standing up to glower at his verbal opponent, "Moving on? To WHAT? Head cook at a teashop? I don't want to be a refugee! I will capture the Avatar and reclaim my right as the prince of the Fire Nation!"

"Then you will kill us both," Iroh said sharply in a voice completely unbefitting of him.

Zuko became eerily quiet. He knew, somewhere in the depths of his mind, that his uncle was speaking the truth but it was his pride that forbade him to admit defeat. Normally it would take a lot of struggle to get him to declare defeat however life had been anything but normal as of late. After a long break of silence, he hung his head in concession.

"I won't look for the Avatar," he said and then quickly grumbled to protect his pride, "But next time you won't be able to stop me from hunting him down. I swear to this!"

Iroh paternally smiled. His nephew's words were meant to be received as threatening however after living with the hot-blooded prince for over two years he knew that the prince was bluffing in an attempt to retain his self-made image of superiority.

This marked the end of the discussion. No more words were to ever be said over the Avatar. After this, the night continued normally with the two Firebenders splitting their ways, bidding good night, and going to rest. Iroh was quick to drift off to sleep, but Zuko remained awake starring at the ceiling in anger. He was not particularly angry with his uncle rather at himself.

"Uncle's right…chasing the Avatar would give us more trouble than the brat is worth," his thoughts whispered in his mind. "But…still…how much longer do we have to stay hiding? We can't stay like this our entire life! We're nobility for Agni's sake! We have to do something eventually to get us out of here. The Avatar is the only way!"

He rolled over onto his stomach and placed his head on top of his crossed arms. His thoughts ran rampant for several minutes until a particular notion sparked his interest. A wicked and boyish grin danced across his face as he quietly muttered, "Uncle said I can't go looking for the Avatar, but if I happen to spot him it would be on accident so I wouldn't be crossing my word."

He curled into his thin blanket, seeming quite pleased and triumphant over his sudden realization. The zoo was beginning to give the impression of being a rather agreeable arrangement.

---


	9. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer: I do _not_ own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**A/N: I can't believe I haven't updated in an entire week! I'm not going to spout out excuses because, while they are valid, they won't mean anything in the long run.**

**I don't know if I'll update as frequently as I did before, but I have Thanksgiving Holidays coming up and I'll be out of school for nine days so I may catch up during that time.**

**Anyway, enjoy Chapter Eight: The Walk to the Zoo.**

**---**

**storm-of-insanity: **The test was, I guess you could call it, a college placement test. I don't think I did very well on it as I am pretty much inept at math, ha ha. I can always take it again, though, so no worries.

Yeah... That quote cracked me up to. It had me laughing while I was writing it. Thank you for the longest review I have yet to receive!

**Child of the Mind: **I got your message and I look forward to reading your fanfiction!

**Fire's Soul: **Thank you. It's okay if you can't review. I probably won't be updated four times a week for a while. Two or three times for a couple of weeks and hopefully more in the future.

**---**

**Lighting the Fire**  
_By: Cylisy_

**Chapter Eight**

The streets were pleasantly crowded with just enough people wandering them to prevent any feelings of loneliness and few enough to avoid suffocation. It was midmorning and the atmosphere was calm, cool, welcoming—perfect for venturing to the zoo. For this very reason, Zuko was standing angrily on a wooden bridge with a disgruntled expression while waiting impatiently for two obnoxious members of the Earth Kingdom to arrive. To go to the zoo. How low had he sunk in the quicksand that had become his life to agree to venture to a damned zoo with mere commoners? If his father had known of this arrangement any dignity the Fire prince had remaining would have certainly left him.

He was clothed in a casual attire of earth tones with capped sleeves and full pants tucked into dowdy boots. His feet would shuffle constantly in irritation and sounds of annoyance often escaped his lips. An hour had already gone by and the sun was rising higher into the cerulean sky. They had agreed to meet in the early hours of the morning with the intention of beating the sun and to avoid its heat on the trek to the animal park. Yet Ulrich and Lin had the nerve to be late! Zuko should have just stayed back at the apartment or gone to the little rock garden he had found a week ago. He should have just—

"Lee!"

He should have just remained in bed for the day.

"Princey!"

Lin and Ulrich ran onto the wooden bridge with thumping footsteps after their loud greetings had been made. It had been several days since Zuko had last seen Lin but nothing seemed to have changed. She was still the same vivacious girl that he had met the previous week. Ulrich was again dressed in his yellow and orange attire and was wearing a grin that could have rivaled Lin's.

"I wasn't sure you were going to come," Ulrich said with a strong smirk and his trademark crossed arms.

Lin smiled and naively said, "I knew you would come."

Zuko exchanged glances with the other two before he sighed. He looked away from them and said, "Let's just get this over with."

The lively girl laughed softly, strutted off to claim the front of the group and the boys followed suit walking close behind her. After a few minutes of walking in silence, Lin began to tell the story of how the zoo was created despite the protesting groans the two boys shared. Two weeks ago, she had begun, a young airbender monk that turned out to be Avatar Aang, the newest Avatar, had built the zoo. Before he had arrived the animals lived in cages akin to jail cells and did not have a single chance of freedom. The Dai Li refused to shed any money in effort to aid the aging owner of the zoo. When the Avatar stumbled upon the zoo he felt sympathetic towards the creatures and vowed to bring freedom to them. He used his magic whistle to effortlessly guide the animals out of the city and to the large field on the outskirts of Ba Sing Se. It was there that he built the most glorious facilities for the animals and all in just a few minutes.

"People say that he used Earthbending to build the zoo," Lin said over her shoulder as she concluded her short tale.

"The Avatar?" Zuko inquired.

"Mm-hm," she nodded. She counted off her fingers as she said, "That means he can Airbend, Waterbend, and Earthbend. All that's left is…"

"Fire," the Firebender himself muttered in completion of her statement.

"Yeah. But where's he going to get a teacher? Last I heard we weren't exactly on the best of terms with the Fire Nation."

Ulrich snorted with his nose. "Duh, girl. We're at war with those demons."

"Shh! We're not supposed to talk about that!" Lin protectively hissed as she hurriedly looked around for any suspecting individuals. "You've heard what they do to people who talk about the war."

"They're just rumors, Lin, nothing more."

"But my mother…she's like they said she would be."

"It's stress over your father's absence, that's all," Ulrich reasoned. "It isn't hypnosis."

"Yeah, sure," she said with sarcasm, "It's stress. Makes perfect sense."

"Like hypnosis makes more sense."

"Sounds better than stress!" She snapped.

"Lin…"

"…Yeah?"

"You're embarrassing yourself."

During the exchange, Zuko had grown silent and had drifted into his own thoughts. "Demons?" He muttered softly under his breath. The Fire Nation was not a nation of demons! How were they demons? His father was only doing what was good for his people and a few sacrifices were necessary to reach his cause, right?

"What do you think, princey?" Ulrich's booming voice shattered him out of his concentration.

"About what?" He half-heartedly asked.

"About the rumors," the older boy answered. "Haven't you been listening the past few minutes?"

Zuko shrugged. "I haven't heard any rumors."

Little miss sunshine took it upon herself to inform him so she turned to face him but continued to walk backwards as to not completely stop walking and delaying the trip. "The rumors say that if you are caught talking about the war then the Dai Li come and take you away and hypnotize you, making you their personal slave. You have to behave the way they order you to and do everything they want you to do. You forget about the war and become this lighthearted zombie that could care less about the world around them."

"There's no proof, of course," Ulrich smirked with his knowing grin.

Lin huffed and said, "What about my mother?"

"What about your mother?"

"She's changed ever since the Dai Li took her."

"No," he contradicted, "she's changed since you father left on that silly expedition of his. She's just lonely."

"She has five kids! How is that lonely?"

The two of them continued to quarrel between themselves while Zuko watched with mild amusement. They seemed so energetic and full of life, so unlike him. Where he was dark, they were light. Where he held only hatred, they held love. What was there about Zuko that made these two hound him as they do? What about them interested his as mush as they did? Why did he not refuse to spend time with them? There were just so many questions that remained unanswered and relentlessly puzzled the exiled prince. If this similar circumstance had transpired just two months ago then he would have refused them without a hint of remorse. Had he really changed that much?

Zuko had been listening to their discussion about the gossip over the Dai Li but he had decided that it meant nothing to him and had decided to think nothing of it. It involved people of the Earth Kingdom and he was from the Fire Nation. It did not matter if Earth Kingdom scum were being hypnotized or if Lin's mother behaved like a zombie. All that this little scene provoked was mild cheap amusement for Zuko.

"You're so mean, Ulrich," the Earth Kingdom girl said with a false pout. Ulrich chuckled at her and shrugged.

"I try."

Lin stuck her tongue out in response.

Even though the conversation had gradually died down, Lin continued to walk backwards so that she could keep her eye on the two boys. Zuko found this to be quite eerie. He had never been a devotee of ogling. Her arms were propped up behind her head and she was consistently sending patterned glances at him and the other male. She did not mean anything by her casual looks. They were made simply out of curiosity.

"Do we have to pass through the Middle Ring to get to there?" Ulrich asked and stifled a yawn with his hand.

Lin shook her head. She replied, "No. They've opened it up to the Lower Ring, too, to bring in more business. It's a bit of a walk though."

"Hmmm…"he hummed. "You know it isn't very safe to walk backwards like that."

"I'm okay."

"I won't catch you if you fall."

"Lee will," she looked to Zuko and inquired innocently. "Won't you?"

"W-what?" He dubiously stammered.

"Catch me. If I fall."

Zuko frowned and quickly said, "No."

"Aww, you're no fun." She turned around and face forward, walking in the proper direction.

Her decision had been a wise one since the streets were beginning to become increasingly covered by more and more people. The trio was trekking down back roads but there was still a decent amount of traffic. The small group had walked for nearly twenty minutes and when asked how much longer there would be, Lin informed them that they had nearly a half-hour's walk before they would even reach the gates. From there they would have to wait in the congested lines before they could even enter. Ever since the attraction had been upgraded, the crowds had grown dramatically making it one of the best hangouts in the Lower and Middle Rings. The crowds were not the only increase in size as the cost of admittance had risen from a few copper pieces to three silver coins. It seemed that the owner of the zoo had a little green devil in him. Nevertheless, the zoo was said to be worth every coin.

The time went on with casual conversations amongst the group, mostly between Ulrich and Lin but Zuko was always slowly drawn into each discussion. When they finally reached the gates, it was afternoon and the sun was high in sky, shining brightly down onto the Earth Kingdom. In joining of the sun was a very, very lengthy line that could easily have been considered ridiculous. The three teenagers timidly walked to the back of the line.

Lin poked her head out of the group and looked down the crowd. She said with a low voice, "We're going to be here a while."

---

**A/N: In the little part where Lin is talking about the zoo, she says that Aang effortlessly wrangled the animals out of Ba Sing Se. We all know that's not true but you know how gossip travels. The story changes from person to person.**

**This chapter hints at a little of Lin's past. Zuko also is beginning to realize that he's changing as a person, much to his annoyance. Anyway…I'm off for the night!**


	10. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer: I do _not_ own Avatar: The Last Airbender. **

**A/N: After watching Lake Lagoi last week, I decided I would write several chapters covering my interpretation of the episode. The emotions and the conclusion was very much similar to what I wanted to portray in my story.**

**Thus begins Zuko's search for the Avatar in Ba Sing Se. **

**--- **

**Storm-of-Insanity: **I'm glad that I could bring relief from your homework. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Kurai Bara: **It's good to know you enjoy my story. It was just my humble opinion that Zutara is very unlikely. I did not mean anything by it. Katara is only two years older than Aang, so it's not that big of a difference. I'm not really a shipper for any pairings, come to think of it. I enjoy the friendships in the show. Ha ha, Toph and Aang would be cute…odd…but cute.

**--- **

**Lighting the Fire**  
_By: Cylisy_

**Chapter Nine**

Zuko, Lin, and Ulrich were not in line as long as the youngest one had imagined they would have been. The swarm of citizens had moved quickly and the lengthy line was dissolved without a hitch. The trio paid for their admittance and Zuko had unwillingly handed over a silver coin to help cover the final cost of Lin's entrance fee because she fell short by the one coin. When they passed through the gate, they entered a rocky hall with ridiculously tall walls with similar construction to that of the other grand walls of Ba Sing Se. The Dai Li were ordered to build these protective walls soon after Avatar Aang had brought the zoo to life. The corridor was not very elongated but it was rather crowded, due to the funneling of the crowd into the open area of the zoo, and slight feelings of uneasiness arose in everyone being squeezed in so tightly. Once they exited the foyer they were greeted with a bright flash of sunshine bathing their faces in light.

Lin was the first to recover from the light and was also the first one to speak. She spoke with a voice of awe over what she saw, "Wow!"

"Yeah," Zuko and Ulrich mumbled together, the Firebender voicing it a little more quietly and with a distant tone.

"Look at all the animals!" The eager Earthbender laughed and pointed to a pair of rabbiroos in a nearby enclosure. "I want to go there first!"

Ulrich gingerly said, "Whatever you want, Lin."

Lin grabbed his wrist and walked into the direction she was readily wanting to head in, nearly forgetting Zuko behind. After just a few steps, she remembered the Firebender and turned to make sure he was following but when she discovered that he had remained firm in his position at the entrance of the zoo she said, "Aren't you coming Lee?"

"Hn." He sounded and followed after them.

Ulrich and Lin marveled over the two rabbiroos and their brood, Lin behaving much more enthusiastically. The young man ogled for a few minutes over how strong their legs must be but then became a little bored at watching them sit there. He eventually wandered off, muttering something in Lin's ear, and left the group. The remaining pair watched the animals for a few minutes and eventually moved towards to next enclosure of a sole goat gorilla. Lin turned to Zuko and smiled at him as he watched the goat gorilla munch on cabbages, but her smile slipped when she realized that he was not watching the animal but was looking past it and into his own mind. He was deep in thought, wearing a worried expression, and not paying mind to anything around him.

The exiled prince was not in admiration over the animals that inhabited the zoo but in the zoo itself. It was built beautifully with intricate details and superb sturdiness. Nothing seemed out of place. It all appeared natural, but it was clearly evident to Zuko that an Earthbender had built it and no ordinary Earthbender but a Master. Furthermore, it was the Avatar that was the master Earthbender. It had been nearly two months since he last saw the Avatar and his Water Tribe friends. How could that boy have mastered the art of Earthbending in such a short time? Who was his teacher? Zuko knew of the new girl in the Avatar's group, only having seen her once and for a short time at that, but she was blind and feeble. She could not have taught the Avatar how to do this. Fear stabbed Zuko's heart as he realized that his difficult task of capturing the Avatar had just become even more difficult by tenfold. He had not been able to contain him when he was just the master of two elements but now that he had mastered three the situation had become much more dire. Even if he found—or accidentally spotted—the Avatar it was unlikely that he would be able to defeat him or even detain him. Perhaps the great Dragon of the West had been correct in telling him to surrender the search and move on to a new life.

Suddenly warmth grew from his hand and he was stirred from his contemplations to look down to find a delicate hand placed in his own. For a moment, he allowed for her hand to remain there as he stared into her eyes to find out the meaning of her actions. He watched her friendly smile, softening up under her gaze. Just as quickly as these emotions came they passed and he returned to himself ripping his hand from hers. Zuko held up the offended appendage to his chest.

He said, snapping a little harsher than he had intended, "What do you think you're doing?"

Lin did not appear hurt or even offended by his negative tone. She held on to her negative smile and said, "You looked lost and a little sad."

"So you grabbed my hand?" He disbelievingly retorted.

"That's what my mother would do when I was lost. I would have given you a hug but…"

"I'm not a child," Zuko said with offense.

"I know."

Their words stopped. Lin continued to smile foolishly at him perhaps in a hopeful way of comforting him, but her smile only served to unnerve Zuko. He ended up fidgeted under her smile and eventually yelled at her, "Stop smiling like that! It's creeping me out!"

Lin allowed for her smile to fall but it quickly returned in mockery of Zuko's words. "Why," she asked, "don't you ever smile?"

He glared at her and refused to answer her inquiry.

"I guess not." She shrugged. "In case you were wondering, Ulrich went to watch a live show with saber tooth moose-lions."

"I wasn't," Zuko said with indifference. That must have been what Ulrich had whispered into Lin's ear before he left.

"Oh, of course not." Silence fell upon them once more in an awkward, choking fog. "You know," Lin said in order to break the silence, "It's okay that you don't smile. It just means that when you do smile it'll have more meaning."

"What are you talking about?"

"My mother always told that a smile is a gift that shouldn't be foolishly given away to people who don't need it. Smiles hold special meanings and it's okay to keep them to yourself until you're ready to give them away," she explained. She referred to her mother in past tense even though she was alive and well. Lin was truly a peculiar girl.

"Then why do you smile at everyone?"

"Because everyone likes gifts."

"Do you ever _not_ contradict yourself?"

Lin laughed to herself and apologized, "I'm sorry. It's a habit of mine. I'm naturally hypocritical."

"That's not a good thing," Zuko said with a disapproving frown.

"Probably not," she laughed with an innocent, tender smile, "but it makes people laugh."

Zuko opened his mouth to speak but it was at that moment that Ulrich returned an interrupted him. The Earth Kingdom boy was running at them, yelling out to them, and waving a parchment in the air. He was also wearing an odd hat atop his head that was shaped to resemble a saber-tooth moose-lion, but it really just looked like a mass of misshapen pieces quickly sewn together. When Ulrich reached them, he bent over and placed his hands on his knees, quickly regaining his breath.

Once he was able to breathe again he said, "Look what I found!"

He showed them the parchment that he had been flaunting. It was a small bulletin with a hand drawn picture. When Zuko looked to the notice he gasped as he discovered what it was. It was a drawing of a flying bison and it was signed by the Avatar.

"Cool, isn't it?" Ulrich said with pride. "I found it on the walls over there. There's probably dozens of them just lying around."

"What is it?" Lin asked. She stood on her tip toes to get a better look since Ulrich had lifted up out of her sight.

The young man said, "It's a bulletin from Avatar Aang. It seems he lost his bison and is asking for any information about it."

"Aww, that's sad," she sympathetically said. "I hope he finds it."

Ulrich and Lin carried on their casual conversation about the Avatar and his bison while Zuko stared in shock. The Avatar had lost his flying bison so there was a chance that he would be staying in Ba Sing Se longer. It would not be easy to travel around the world without flying. This meant that Zuko had a longer time to capture the Avatar and a greater chance of success for the Airbender would not be able to flee without his getaway bison. Maybe there was still hope for the branded prince after all.

---


	11. Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer: I do _not_ own Avatar: The Last Airbender. **

**A/N: In this chapter, Zuko becomes master sleuth as he tracks down Appa. **

**Enter the Blue Spirit**

**(My author notes keep getting shorter and shorter!)**

**--- **

**Storm-of-Insanity:** Aang is just a hope givin' kid. Thanks!

**Child of the Mind: **Thank you. I plan on continuing with this plot for a few chapters to cover the background of the episode. There was just a big hole in the show...how did Zuko know where to find Appa? Was it the one member of the Dai Li he knocked out or what? Ha ha. Anyway...about the pm, you get them in your email like you do a review alert or story alert.

**Cuban Sandwich:** Thank you. Yes, Zuko needs a friend before a lover. Here's the update!

**--- **

**Lighting the Fire**  
_By: Cylisy_

**Chapter Ten**

The night was young, the moon full, and the sky bright with glistening streams of stars. Beds were filled with sleeping refugees snoring away the memories of the day and dreaming of hopes for tomorrow. Doors were closed, windows shut, and candles extinguished. All life was still. But amongst the stillness, a life stirred, a demon in blue. The animals became restless; they fidgeted in their stalls, and created an awful commotion. As the demon drew nearer, animals fled if they were able and cowered if they could not flee. The demon came and then just as quickly it left, leaving everything in tact behind him and the animals to settle down on their own.

The demon was a man clad in a brown gi and carried with him a pair of blades. He earned his name the Blue Spirit after the demonic blue mask he covered his face with. The mask was decorated with intricate white details of horns and fangs, giving off an intimidating aura. He is enemy to the Fire Nation and nuisance to everyone else. The Blue Spirit is a thief best known for the removal of the Avatar from Admiral Zhao's clutches. Unknown to everyone, the Blue Spirit was actually the spitfire prince of the Fire Nation. This entity he had created was a manifestation of his internal desire to be rebellious and to maintain control over people. In other words, it was his sadistic nature materialized.

He was traveling across roofs, jumping precariously from one to the next, not really concerned about where he landed. The demon was far too fixated on his destination to fret over the present. The Blue Spirit did, however, manage to be weary about hazardous areas. After all, he would not reach his destination if he died on the way.

The Blue Spirit was searching. He was searching for the right place filled with all of the right people. A bar. A club. An abandoned warehouse. There were so many places where he could go to find what it was he searched for. Leap after leap, he felt he was growing closer. He felt in his heart that he would know when to stop.

There! That place was promising. He jumped from the roof of the building he was bounding across and settled into the shadow of a humble bricked store. It was the building across the street that he was concerned with. He cautiously peaked around the corner of the store and observed the scene before him.

It was a bar of sorts made from wood, one-story, and quaint in size. The condition that it was in was shabby making it an eyesore. It stood out because the lanterns were still lit and also for the reason that there were two rather large, brawny guards standing watch outside its doors. The Blue Spirit had learned from fourteen years of living as a prince in a castle that the most valuable things were heavily guarded. He felt that this was the place. This was the location where he would find the information that he sought.

He wearily watched the guards. He was not able to judge their strength based on just their aggressive looks but he was able to surmise that they were Earthbenders. Their arrogance was firmly written in stone across their faces. While the Blue Spirit felt secure in his estimation that he would easily overcome the two men, he still clutched his two blades and slunk into the shadows. He would come at them from behind.

The Blue Spirit took to the back ways, delving into shadows and taking the most evasive path to simply end up in the shadowed corridor next to the guards without being noticed. He moved silently and crept up as close as he could possibly manage before ceasing in any movements so that he may listen. The guards remained quiet. They did not have information to offer. He would have to postpone his search for the valuable information until he was safely inside. All that was left for the demon was for him to uncover a strategy to incapacitate the guards with the least amount of disruption in the quickest amount of time plausible. When a plan came into mind, he silently climbed atop the wooden roof. He leaned over the edge and stared down at the guards. The Blue Spirit took a breath, drew his blades, and ambushed them.

He caught one guard, with the hilt of his blade, at the base of his neck and then turned to jab the hilt of the second blade into the other sentry's stomach. The first man fell quickly but the second took a moment longer before he passed out from the pain. The demon again paused to listen for any disturbances before proceeding to relocate the unconscious guards to the ally. He then turned and entered the building.

When he snuck into the structure, he was pleased to discover that there was not any extra security. These people were arrogant and did not believe anyone would have been able to get past the two guards that a sixteen-year-old had easily been able to overcome. He remained in the shadows, clutching the walls until he reached a corner that was well hidden and still managed to give him a good view of the room.

The interior of the bar was just as revolting as it had been outside. There was a fog of smoke that rose from countless numbers of pipes in the hands of various hard looking individuals. The majority of the room was male and each of them had the looks of an aggressive, tyrant, faces filled scars and rough features. Groups were seated around tables covered in empty and half-empty jugs of liquids that were definitely not suitable for children consumption or humans for that matter. Some of the brutes were thumbing weapons and toying with them in a threatening manner that did not serve to intimidate anyone. Everyone in the room was on equal standing, dauntless, impervious—no! There had to be one man that stood above the rest as their respected leader. But who?

He carefully scanned the room, hesitating on this face and then another. The man he was looking for would either stand out completely or blend in and it seemed that the man had managed to integrate with this group making him harder to identify. The demon would not stop looking until he found him and is fruitless search only served to force him to hunt even harder until he finally discovered him.

The man was sitting just two tables away from where the Blue Spirit was crouching in the darkness. He was a middle-aged man with even more of a rough face than any of the others and he held an uncanny expression of wisdom despite his roguish appearances. While he had the looks of a tyrant, he held the knowledge of a leader and this brought him respect from his followers. This would be the man that the Blue Spirit would steal from next.

Two of them men gathered around him leaned forward and said in low voices to the man that the Blue Spirit suspected was the ringleader.

"A 'nuther boat comes tomorrow Tóu Mù."

"Are we gonna get that one too?"

Their leader, Tóu Mù, nodded slightly at the two lackeys questions. He did not put much effort into the action but it seemed to satisfy the two cronies since they began to laugh amongst themselves. The Blue Spirit frowned. He did not care about raids. He wanted to know about the Avatar and the bison.

Plans were made between the cronies and their leader over tomorrow's heist. They planned for nearly an hour, covering every minor detail that they were able to come across. The Blue Spirit was slowly loosing faith in this man and feared that he would not provide him with the data he though he would have. Eventually, their discussion died down and they grew silent for several minutes and, when the disguised prince made the decision the leave, one of the minions said, "What are we gonna do wit the bison?"

"Keep it caged," Tóu Mù said. "His new owner will come and get him in three days."

"You dun't mean Long Feng?"

Tóu Mù stood in his chair and slugged the man with his fist without any hesitation. His follower slumped to the floor, gripping his chin.

"You are not to say his name. We keep our business partner's secrets you dimwit. Don't forget that!" Tóu Mù yelled causing the room to fall silent. The floored man nodded in understanding and the bar returned to its normal ruckus.

The Blue Spirit smiled. He knew the Flying Bison was in captivity and was to be taken by a man named Long Feng in three days. It was not much, but it was enough information to work with for now. He stealthily snuck out of the bar but did not catch Tóu Mù casting a brief glance in his direction.

---

**A/N: I believe Tóu Mù means leader in Chinese. He'll be showing up a bit for the next few chapters.**


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Disclaimer: I do _not_ own Avatar: The Last Airbender. **

**A/N: As you have probably noticed, I've been updating irregularily. I'll make two updates today--one for this story and a short story titled "His Smile".**

**I bought this little notebook and I've been writing in it whenever I can, at school or at home. There are three other people living in my house, two of them teenage boys. It's hard to get on the computer long enough to update. So I bought the notebook so all I would have to do is type and post. Maybe I'll be able to update faster that way...who knows?**

**--- **

**FireChildSlytherin5: **Thank you! Here's the next chapter!

**Killerdoodlebug: **Thank you. There will be variations to the storyline so don't rely on just this one. I recommend looking for the actual episode. It was a nice watch.

**CubanSandwich: **Oooh! Thanks for the cookies! gives you brownies Chapter Ten was fun to write! Unfortuantly, the Blue Spirit won't show up until the next chapter.

**Child of the Mind:** Ditto. I liked that chapter, too. I'll be sure to read your profile when you write it!

**Storm-of-Insanity: **The ending of this part of the story will be diferently than the episode--not too different but still different. Thank you! As I mentioned before, the Blue Spirit won't be back until Chapter Twelve. Stay tuned until then!

**--- **

**Lighting the Fire**  
_By: Cylisy_

**Chapter Eleven **

"Are…you okay?" Ulrich asked worryingly, "That's the third cup you've broken today." He pointed towards the pile of broken glass littering the ground. Zuko grumbled incoherently and squatted down to clean up his mess. When he finished, he threw the useless pieces into a bucket and returned to cleaning the dishes like he had been doing before.

It was not until another dish slipped from Zuko's hands and shattered on the ground that Ulrich spoke again. "Why don't-cha, uh, let me handle that?" He forcibly moved Zuko from the tub of soap and water and took up his post in return. The Firebender mumbled under his breath, staggered around a couple of steps before sitting roughly on the floor.

"Geez, you sure you're up to working today? You look horrible. Didn't you sleep last night?" Ulrich asked as he wiped a plate with a cloth.

Zuko shrugged with heavy shoulders and shook his head negatively. He had not slept that night or even the night before then. His days were filled with tea and errands for his uncle while his nights were filled with peculiar midnight missions of a personal degree. He may have only gone three days without sleep but the constant work he had to do was pushing his body to the limit. This was another reason why he needed to train. He was feeling like a slothsheep, lazy and untamed. He was like a Firebender without a fire.

"It's not good to not sleep," the older boy said. "What've you been doing all night—you know what? I reeeaally don't want to know."

Zuko glared at the boy who was proudly wearing a cheeky grin.

Ulrich held his hands up innocently and said, "Hey, hey, hey! Don't bite my head off. It's only natural for a young man, like yourself, and a young woman to—"

"Shut it!" Zuko gritted his teeth and threw a small box at Ulrich. The box ended up falling harmlessly at his feet. The two boys stared at the box sitting innocently on the floor as a result of a feeble throw. Ulrich could not help but to joke about it.

"Well, that was embarrassing." He laughed with a hand to his chest and Zuko even managed to snort with humility at himself.

"It's always nice to hear such humble laughter so early in the morning," Iroh said, suddenly entering the back room.

Ulrich's laughter slowly died down so that he was able to inquire, "What brings you back here, Mushi, sir?" He held much respect for the older man Ulrich was a devoted tea lover himself.

"There's a girl asking for the both of you."

Ulrich skipped out the door in a hurry at the sound of 'girl', but Zuko remained sitting on the floor. He did not have the energy to deal with girls nor did he have the want to be with girls either. A sigh slipped from his lips and he leaned against the wall, trying to find a comfortable position to sit in but it did not seem like it was going to happen.

Iroh walked in front of his nephew and kneeled, saying, "Why don't you go out and see her. It would be rude If you did not."

"Last time a girl was waiting for me, I ended up going on a date with her," Zuko said with a leave-it-alone tone.

"I don't believe she is here to take you on a date, nephew," Iroh said. "She just came by to be friendly. She said you two ere already friends."

"I don't have any friends."

"Oh?" The old man said with genuine surprise. "Here I though you and Ulrich were fast friends."

Zuko flinched and looked down at his lap. Was Ulrich and Lin his friends or not? What exactly was their relationship, if there was even one? When Zuko made no move to leave, his uncle patted his nephew's head and left him alone. The seated prince remained on the floor for a few more minutes before giving in and making his presence known.

Ulrich was the first out of the pair to spot him and he disappointingly said, "Your uncle said there was a girl out here but it is just Lin." He pointed to Lin and she cutely protested with a falsely offensive tone. Zuko cracked a silly and tired smile at her, perhaps apologizing for the other boy. She laughed, wrung her hands together and left the insult behind.

"You want any tea?" Zuko asked, keeping up the appearance that he was working. The morning had been unusually slow given that there had been as few as six customers when the norm was twice that.

"Uh, yeah," she said.

"Type?"

"Oh, um, ginseng."

"Good choice," Iroh yelled from the back. He hurried out and began to prepare her order. Zuko was no longer allowed to even get close to a teakettle to do anything but clean it ever since a mild incident of food poisoning a week ago caused by the prince himself. The customers had been furious, but they decided to let it slip if he promised to never make tea again. He had no complaints with this arrangement and was quite content with it. The newest problem was his uncle's frequent sharing of the tea. He poured himself at least two cups for every kettle. Iroh was definitely addicted to the herbal drink.

Ulrich turned to Zuko, propping an arm on the top of the counter while leaning his body against it. He said, "Lin was telling me about this Blue Demon that's been haunting Ba Sing Se at night."

"Yeah! He keeps sneaking into all of these weird places like warehouses and bars. There's a scare going around that he's a spy from the Fire Nation. Scary isn't it?" Lin said with excitement.

Ulrich gently popped her on her head with is hand. He said, "Whatever happened to not talking about the Fire Nation?"

"But, but, but, but this is different! We were safe but if spies have gotten into Ba Sing Se then even these great walls aren't safe from the Fire Nation," She said, but used a softer tone this time even though she had convinced herself that it was a necessary discussion.

Zuko took a seat on a stool and tiredly said, "I don't think it's a spy."

"You don't?" Both Ulrich and Lin said together.

"Hn. Not for the Fire nation anyway," he replied. "I've heard of him from when I traveled. He rescued the Avatar once."

Lin exclaimed, "Oh! Wasn't that the Blue Spirit? The ninja guy with two swords? I always though he was a myth."

"It would make sense," Ulrich imputed, "That the Blue Spirit and the Blue Demon were the same person."

"Or a copycat," Takumi said while passing behind them with a tray of tea in his hands. It seemed man was never too old to eavesdrop.

Lin frowned and said with worry, "It still scares me, even if it is on our side."

"Aw," Ulrich chimed. He reached out and rubbed her hair. "Don't be scared, girly. Lee will keep you safe."

"WHAT?" Zuko snapped sounding more like a hoarse call than an angered yell.

"That's sweet of you, Lee, thank you," Lin cutely said. Whether or not she meant it seriously was hard to tell, but her straight face made it seem that it was true.

Ulrich rubbed his chin with his fingers and said, "I wonder if he'll come tonight for the fourth time?"

"Yeah," Zuko distantly said, "I wonder."

It was the fourth night tonight—the final strike. Tonight Zuko would make the interception between the flying bison exchange. He had wanted to seize the winged buffalo the night before but he had not attained the information quick enough. The people of Ba Sing Se had become nervous and were withholding precious data from his parallel identity. This night would have to go on no matter how tired his body was. Zuko had to fight this last battle or die trying.

---

**A/N: Don't forget to take a look at my newest story: "His Smile"**


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Disclaimer: I do _not_ own Avatar: The Last Airbender. **

**A/N: This chapter was a lot of fun to write. I felt my adrenaline rushing as I wrote this suspenseful part. Not much else to say, other than this…so I'll just let ya'll read the Downfall of the Blue Spirit.**

**--- **

**JessJess08: **Thank you! Ulrich was written as a foil for Zuko. Glad you noticed!

**CubanSandwich: **I always imagine Ulrich as having a sly personality. Widdle Zuko meets his match in this chapter…How sad?

**Storm-of-Insanity: **I can't last a day without sleep, ha ha. His lack of sleep catches up with him, trust me. Thank you! I love Lin and Ulrich, too!

**Fire's Soul: **Hey! Nice to hear from you again! This series of four or so chapters will follow the episode of Lake Laogi with a possibility of a few variations. You need not feel obligated to review for each chapter. Just review if your life permits it :3

**MommyRogers: **Congratulations. You're the first person to write a two word review for any of my stories. Heheh. Anyway, thanks.

**FireChildSlytherian5: **Lin and Ulrich will find out eventually, within ten chapters (Just how long is this story going to be??? Even I don't know).

**KillerDoodleBug: **Thank you so much for such an energetic review! I don't think I've ever seen a review as long as yours anywhere on Thank you for the lovely poem, as well. If you go to and search for "Avatar: The Last Airbender" you'll find an insane amount of information. There are detailed character bios and episode summaries. It's where I go for all my information!

**--- **

**Lighting the Fire**  
_By: Cylisy_

**Chapter Twelve**

Zuko waited until his uncle's snoring echoed through their small apartment before he made his move. He quietly changed into his dark brown gi, placed his blades and their sheaths upon his back, and slipped the mask over his face. He quickly checked on his sleeping relative before slipping out the window and claiming his right to the shadows. The Fire Nation prince became the Blue Spirit as easily as this.

He once again took to the roofs but perhaps a little more sluggishly than he had the first night that he had energetically ran across the rooftops. This was the forth night since he began his mission and this night would challenge him the most. He knew the location of the warehouse. He knew the time of the transaction. He knew everything that needed to be known. The Blue Spirit would have thought this mission fool proof if it would not fill his head with pride and blind him from his vulnerability. The last thing that the demon needed was arrogance blurring out the importance of his operation.

The transaction would transpire in a large warehouse in the depths of the Lower Ring at midnight. The warehouse, he had learned, was owned and operated by a senile old man who was often persuaded to work along side the big gang leaders of Ba Sing Se without even realizing his mistakes. His senility would work on the Blue Spirit's side. The Blue Spirit would have to be at the warehouse before midnight or risk a confrontation with Tóu Mù and his lackeys. He would have to move quickly. Midnight was drawing nearer and nearer with each leap the Blue Spirit made.

Information had been gathered about Tóu Mù and this information resulted in the Blue Spirit shedding humble admiration in the man's history. Tóu Mù had crafted countless expeditions, hijackings, heists, and countless other happenings without ever once being caught by the Dai Li. He was rumored to be an excellent Earthbending Master but he preferred direct combat with special constructed daggers than the wielding of the powerful earth. Tóu Mù was nearly fifty years old and yet he was one of the strongest men alive. This was all the more reason for the Blue Spirit to avoid any and all confrontations.

The directions he had learned were vague and not easy to remember making it twice as difficult to navigate the foreign roads. The moon was almost at its peak in the sky. He would have to find the warehouse soon or risk the chance of meeting Tóu Mù. Just as the moon reached the midpoint in the sky, the Blue Spirit arrived at the back doors of the targeted location. He poised himself against the door and listened, found no disturbances, and went inside, against his better judgment. It was too close to midnight. He should not even attempt to carry out this transaction, but the pride of a demon is even stronger than that of a man.

Darkness greeted him inside and it was a darkness that was even darker than the demon of the night was familiar with. He heard no sounds. He saw nothing. The Blue Spirit could, however, smell a musky animal stench drenching the air but it was growing fainter by the minute. He could tell that the flying bison was no longer there but whatever had removed the beast from the location was still in the vicinity; he could just feel it.

"You're too late, demon. The bison is already in the hands of the Dai Li." A haunting voice reached out from the black and he turned to try and see the source but it only strained his tired eyes, making them burn. Muffled footsteps crept towards him, but the Blue Spirit remained calm. There was no point in stressing out after he had come so far already.

"You've been spying on me. I don't like spies."

The footsteps crawled closer but the Blue Spirit still could not see the person they belonged to.

"I have to hand it to you, though. You must be an excellent spy if you can avoid the Dai Li for four straight nights."

It was Tóu Mù. The Blue Spirit remembered his calm, direct, forceful voice as it reminded him of his own father. Tóu Mù was sure of himself and directed himself without any thought, following his instincts in the most suitable direction.

"You must have many questions for me. I'm willing to answer them. Any question. It's a fair deal since I'm planning on killing you by the end of the night."

The Blue Spirit did not falter, did not speak. He felt in his blood that the man was backing him into a corner in the hopes of finding the demon's breaking point. His weakness must be kept under wraps for if it was to reveal itself then there would be no turning back and no chance of survival. The Blue Spirit must protect his weakness with his life. As long as it remained a secret, there would remain hope.

"What? Can you not speak? It's not a trap, demon."

Silence.

"Fine. I consider myself gentlemen, but even if you aren't going to ask me a question I will still keep my end of the bargain."

Tóu Mù walked even closer. His footsteps sounded like thunder in the back of the Blue Spirit's mind. The demon could feel his heart racing. Why did this man frighten him so?

"Hn. You think you're strong, staying quiet, hiding in the dark? Life will eat you alive at that rate."

The man was so close now. He could feel his breath, taste his words, and the man's venomous heat dripped from his body drowning the demon with fear. This was not like the Blue Spirit. He was not weak. He did not become frightened, but this man, this monster…

"I see you aren't going to ask me anything," Tóu Mù leaned in towards the demon and sinisterly whispered in his ear, "Let's see just how well you can fight in the dark."

A shearing pain raced through the demon's side as a silver dagger pierced his flesh. The Blue Spirit flinched and dived to the side to avoid, what he believed, to be another attack. He could not see anything. He was exhausted and the pain in his side was clouding his thoughts. Tóu Mù drew closer and swung again. This time the demon was prepared; he heard the high-pitched squeal the dagger made as it flew through the air and was able to avoid it. He back flipped, praying silently that there was nothing that he would collide against.

"I thought you were the demon of the night but you're nothing more than a foolish child," Tóu Mù hissed.

The Blue Spirit panted as he pulled his blades from their sheaths. He fell into a defensive stance and faced the direction that the sound was coming from. Sounds rushed towards him and he dove forward, blindly swinging his blades in the air. Pain hit him from behind as a dagger cut through his gi and sliced his skin diagonally with a shallow cut. He staggered forward and fell upon his knees, breathing heavily, searching for the precious air his lungs yearned for.

Tóu Mù hovered over him and venomously spat, "Is that all you can take. You're nothing but a disappoint to me."

He brought his dagger down but did not strike the wounded demon. Tóu Mù allowed for the weapon to rest at his side. He watched as the Blue Spirit waited with anxiety for him to deliver the final blow but it never came. Tóu Mù did, however, harshly kick the demon's back forcing him to fall onto the ground. When he turned to leave, he paused and said a few last words of departure, "Face me again when you're no longer just a child."

Exhaustion took over the Blue Spirit's body and his eyes shut as he entered unconsciousness. He lay there for nearly two hours before another man entered the building and gathered the sleeping demon in his arms, taking him from the warehouse and into a safer place. As the Blue Spirit fell into a deeper unconsciousness, he felt himself sheltered by the gentle aroma of tea.

---

**A/N: Harsh cliffhanger, ne:3 **


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Disclaimer: I do _not_ own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I was on vacation and had absolutly no computer access. Anyway, here's an update that I hope you'll enjoy. It's a bit of a filler chapter, I suppose. I'll try my best to update either tomorrow or Friday.**

**"The Road to Recovery"**

**---**

**Bunneh19:** Thank you for all the reviews, baby! I'm glad you like the story (and my other stories). You don't remember the Agni Kai? That's where "Agni" came from and it's just convienent that Agni is the Hindu God of Fire. Ha ha! Anyway, thanks. I'm horrible at grammer! I'm so ashamed, lol.

**Storm-of-Insanity: **No, Zuko was not skewered, ha ha. The two wounds were both shallow. I suppose you could say that Tou Mu was just teasing him. Super Zuko...That puts a funny picture in my head!

**Child of the Mind: **Thank you! Here's another update!

**Cuban Sandwich: **Yay! You figured it out! I didn't know if anyone would realise that! Thank you. That chapter was one of my favorites, too. It's not really my thing to write action so it was a challenge to me.

**FireChildSlytherin5: **Thirty or more? Ha. Thanks! Here's an update!

**Ainu Laire: **I have no idea why I didn't respond to your reviews. I've read them and I remember you so I don't know why I never replied. Thank you for still reviewing even though I seemed to have overlooked replying, lol.

**JessJess08: **I try to reply to everyone (I've only missed one person so far). Thank you! Action scences are a challenge for me and I was quite pleased with how this one turned out. Thanks!

**Killerdoodlebug: **Perhaps this update will bring you back to life, eh? I'm glad you like the story so much that you would die from the lack of update...erm...I don't know if that came out right, ha ha. Your review was quite entertaining. I think your ghost has been following me for the last two weeks because the wierdest of things have been happening. It's quite spooky :3

**---**

**Lighting the Fire  
**_Written By: Cylisy_

**Chapter Thirteen **

"You must stop this, Prince Zuko," Iroh whispered softly as he dressed his nephew's injuries. His wounds had been inflicted by a sharp blade that had made clean but shallow cuts and required a minimum amount of medical intervention. The location of the two injuries was inconvenient and required an awkward wrap that completely covered Zuko's entire torso and back. The boy would heal but it would take time.

He tied the wrap and said, "Next time you won't be so lucky."

The Dragon of the West was solemn. He did not ridicule his nephew. He did not say a single word of anger. When he had followed Zuko from the apartment, he had been able to follow him until he had lost sight of him in a dark ally. By the time he had relocated him, he discovered the adolescent seeped in his own blood on the floor of an abandoned warehouse. Iroh had known, since the very beginning, so many months ago, that the Blue Spirit and Prince Zuko were one in the same. He had feared that he would use his alternate persona to rouse mischief in Ba Sing Se, but he had never imagined that he would become injured like he was. Iroh felt personally responsible for his nephew's wounds and felt more shame for himself than he did towards Zuko. Could he not have done something to prevent this from happening? His nephew was sitting just inches away from him and yet his broken spirit was miles and miles away.

Zuko looked up from the lap that he had found to be rather intriguing up until that point and turned to his uncle to ask, "How…how did you know that I was…him?" He meant the Blue Spirit. When his uncle scooped up his ragged alternate self and carried him all the way to the apartment, the prince had been vaguely aware of the lack of surprise at the discovery of the Blue Spirit's identity. It had seemed that the old man already knew of the truth.

"One day, while you and the men were on shore, I did a little cleaning of your room and stumbled upon your mask." In other words, the old man went snooping.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" He looked to his uncle with inquisitive, innocent eyes. He wore the eyes of a child, a hurt child waiting anxiously for his guardian to say kind words to mend his broken spirit.

Iroh sighed, thought to himself for a brief moment before admitting, "I believed you were mature enough to make your own decisions but I know now that I was wrong. You are still just a child." His words held no disappointment, no hurt—simply exhaustion. Zuko also expressed sole exhaustion. His shoulders were heavy and his heart was weary.

"I'm just a disappointment," Zuko suddenly said in a hoarse voice.

His uncle frowned and exclaimed with surprise, "You're not a disappointment! Where in the world did you get that from?"

"Nowhere," he lied. "It just crossed my mind…that's all."

"Just because you made a mistake doesn't make you a disappointment."

"I've made more than one mistake, Uncle Iroh."

Iroh was silent. If he had learned anything in these past two years, it was that when his nephew fell, he fell hard. It did not happen often as the boy's pride was often preventing him from feeling any disheartening emotions. It was always Avatar this and Avatar that. He would not allow for any personal emotions to intervene and so thoughts, troubles, _hurt_ would grow into a gnarly tower and when the time arrived it came crashing down, dragging him with it. It was in this state that any advice that could have been given would be ignored more so than it usually was ignored by the young man. It was always best to leave him to his own thoughts and to remain as an observer, waiting for a hopeful opportunity to aid him.

The retired general lifted a scratchy blanket and tenderly wrapped it around his nephew's shoulders. He softy said, "I have work in the morning so off to bed I go. You be sure to get some rest too, nephew. I'll tell Takumi you have a cold and are unable to come to work."

Zuko nodded only half aware of the words that had just been voiced. Rest sounded appealing to the exhausted Firebender and he nearly immediately slid gently to the ground, careful of his wounds, became comfortable and fell asleep. It would be a restless sleep with the constant words of his newest demon ringing relentlessly through his mind as a painful reminder of his weakness.

_I thought you were the demon of the night but you're nothing more than a foolish child… _

_Is that all you can take? You're nothing but a disappointment to me… _

He was nothing but a disappointment.

Morning came much sooner than he would have ever wanted it to. His back and his side ached from where Tóu Mù's dagger had pierced his skin. It was a little difficult for him to get around and his body often protested to certain movements. His chest would scream whenever he reached or stretched too far. It had been agony for him to take a mug from the high shelves in order to pour himself a small cup of water. Of course, after he had suffered from a frequent pain for several minutes, he discovered glasses already laid out for him on the counter that his uncle had politely taken down for him so Zuko would not have to strain himself to get something to drink. Zuko hated it when pain made him feel dense. He did not eat anything for breakfast and still did not eat when lunchtime strolled around.

Instead he had meditated for the long lonely hours. Zuko's Water Tribe styled meditation had improved greatly ever since Lin had corrected his errors and demonstrated the proper way it was to be performed. He continued to practice since that day, though he would not admit it. Almost every night he always spent at least an hour meditating to clear his thoughts but he had not meditated the night that he had been beaten by Tóu Mù. Perhaps that was the reason why he had been beaten so badly.

Zuko laughed at his foolishness. That was not the reason and any man would know this. He had been frightened even while he was the Blue Spirit. Tóu Mù had scared him as much as his father had the night he was branded a traitor and exiled from the Fire Nation. His fear had been his weakness and Tóu Mù had easily found this out and easily triggered it. Zuko was nothing but a useless, disappointing child.

The hours crawled by and eventually became a blur, minutes indistinguishable from all others. He fell into a fog and life became muffled. He moved slowly. His thoughts were slurred. His thoughts were so lethargic that it took him a long while to come to the conclusion that he was bored. As humorous as it sounded, the exiled prince was bored. There was plenty on his mind to keep him entertained but the sluggishness of his thoughts prevented him from contemplating anything thus his mind just seemed to shut off making him become extremely, extremely bored to tears, figuratively speaking. He desperately needed something to do, something that would not make his body ache more than it already was.

What he needed was—

A knocking interrupted the brief train of thought he had managed to string together. He stumbled over to the door, stifled a yawn, and opened the wooden door. To his surprise, two cheery Earth Kingdom adolescents were waiting just outside the entrance. The two of them smiled in salutation at the young man before becoming concerned over the massive bandages wound around his body. Lin and Ulrich fussed over him like a mother pighen and would not leave him alone. Their fretting served to amuse Zuko. He blamed his softness on his wounds and his exhaustion. He convinced himself that he was only grateful for their company because he was bored.

But, somewhere deep in Zuko's subconscious, in a place he refused to dwell, he knew that what he needed were his friends.

---


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Disclaimer: I do _not_ own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**A/N: Okay...I lied. Sorta. I did update on _a Friday_. Ahem. Anyway, as an apology, this chapter is a whole 1,000 words longer than my other chapters. Aren't ya'll lucky! Anyway, the story will start to pick up its pace starting next chapter. I haven't seen the last three episodes, but I have them recorded...so sad. Until I see them, I won't know if I'm going to follow the storyline they have or not.**

**"A Time to Talk"**

**---**

**Bunneh19:** Aw...yeah...all he needed were his wittle fwiends. Baby, you're so silly You've missed the last three episodes! You need to come over and watch them or I'm going to have to watch them without you! Just kidding...Good luck on your finals!

**FireChildSlytherin5: **Don't worry about it! Review whenever you can. It doesn't matter when I get a review...a day or a week late...it still makes me happy.

**Storm-of-insanity:** Yes. Boredom is just so, so boring. Thanks for the review!

**Killerdoodlebug: **Another mile long, ingenious review! Your reviews really do make me laugh. Zuko drunk...now that would be a sight!

**---**

**Lighting the Fire  
**_Written By: Cylisy_

**Chapter Fourteen **

The heavy sullen atmosphere had lifted immediately following the arrival of Lin and Ulrich at Zuko's front door. They brought with them a softness similar to that his mother had only been able to give to him when he was a small child. The two Earth Kingdom teenagers expressed concern over his bandaged chest and immediately ambushed him with a barrage of questions asked so quickly that he was incapable of even keeping up with their playful, exaggerated inquiries. Many of their questions were satirical and completely absurd which led to their being ignored whenever Zuko was able to catch them.

When the preliminary questions came to an end, the three finally left the doorway and entered the apartment. They took a seat in the floor of the den, gathering around the incongruous fire. It was pleasantly warm outside and there was no reason for a fire to be burning in the quaint fireplace. The added warmth did not seem to be a bother to Zuko but a comfort instead. He had come from an unreasonably warm climate, after all. The heat added discomfort to Lin and Ulrich but the two friends decided to just deal while believing that Zuko may be cold with a fever and required the extra warmth of the fire. Ulrich and Lin did scoot as far away from the fire as they could, however, without appearing rude.

Casual conversation rose up from the group. Ulrich talked about his day at work and how busy it had been. Lin rambled about her father's scientific expeditions and his mysterious disappearance. Time passed and evening began to take root. It was nearly time for supper and also the time for Ulrich to take his leave.

"I have to help my mother with supper," Ulrich explained. "There are many mouths to feed at home." He left with a laugh and a wish of wellness for Zuko. Lin and Zuko were left alone as the sun began to rest.

"Ulrich's mother has a weak body and he has to help her around the house a lot—especially with the little children," Lin said. She leaned back to rest against her elbows, half laying on the wooden floor.

Zuko asked, "How many siblings does he have?" His question was voiced awkwardly as he had forced himself to pursue conversation.

"Too many," she laughed. "There are eight under the age of twelve and then there are three more closer to our age."

"What? That's a lot!" He exclaimed with genuine shock.

"There are two sets of twins," she said, adding to his amazement.

He shook his head in wonder and half-heartedly said, "I had a hard time with just one sister. Too have so many…it's a surprise he can be so energetic."

"He loves kids," she said with a smile but as she realized his other half of the statement, she sat up in alarm and exclaimed, "You have a sister! Where is she? Can I meet her?"

Zuko frowned. What lie could he give her this time? He would not be bothered if he were to shed another lie in front of the Earthbender. 'Lee' was already living a lie in Ba Sing Se. Unfortunately, Zuko was finding himself wanting to reveal to her the truth of his past and his identity but he was aware of the absurdity of the situation, which added to the increasing internal conflict of his mind that seemed to be never ending.

"We were separated when our village was attacked by the Fire Nation Troops. I don't know if she's alive or if any of my family is alive either. My uncle is all I have left," he lied, sounding much sadder than he had intended.

Lin did not seem to even care that the words _Fire Nation_ had been said as her hand rose to cover her mouth in a sympathetic motion. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know. I--"

"It's okay," he mumbled. "It's been two years. I'm pretty much over it."

"Two years…is that when," she whispered, "when you got your scar?" When Zuko grew deathly quiet Lin became frightened and hurriedly said, "I apologize! That was rude of me to say."

Zuko shook his head and quietly said, "Yes. That was when I received my scar." He gingerly touched his left cheek. "I was branded as a traitor," he murmured.

The girl frowned curiously watching him while deciding if she should delve further into his past or not. She did not understand how he could have been a traitor but she decided to leave it be. It had strong meaning for him and that was all that mattered. Instead, she cheerfully chirped, "At least you won't have to worry about a unibrow!"

"Ah…wha…?" He stared at her with a blank expression before letting a brief chuckle wiggle out of his mouth. "You are a strange girl, you know," he said, accidentally allowing his voice to fall to a tender, joking tone. Lin smiled in response, raising her shoulders and tilting her head to the side in a childish display of innocence.

"Oh!" Lin suddenly asked, "When will your uncle return?"

"Whenever the shop closes."

"That doesn't help me at all," she said with a giggle.

"Whatever," he coldly retorted, but when he noticed the Earthbender's downhearted countenance, he slowly melted and said, "In a while. It shouldn't be long now."

She nodded, "Okay." She let his rudeness slip. Lin was such a forgiving girl and that submissiveness was considered a weakness to Zuko, which irritated him greatly but for some reason it no longer bothered him.

Zuko suddenly became overwhelmed by an itch at his side from where his wound was beginning to heal. He scratched at it and scratched, and scratched, but it was impossible to reach the itch because of the rough cotton wrap blocking his path. He tried every angle he could manage and tried every technique he could think of but the itch would not cease.

Lin had observed him through this and, while she found it to be quite amusing, she motherly interrupted his antics and said, "You shouldn't scratch it or it won't heal." He frowned and played with even more seemingly mocking her. The girl finally laughed at him and stood up. She asked, "Where's your medical supplies?"

"Why?" He wearily retorted. For some reason Lin and anything remedial did not seem to piece together in his mind.

"Because there might be some soothing herbs in it that'll stop it from itching."

His pride did not want her help but it was presently outweighed by the growing irritation in his side. Perhaps his pride could wait just this once? She really looked like she wanted to help what with that concerned, worrying frown she was flaunting. He hated to admit it, but he was not only too proud to allow her to help but there was also a bit of fear over whether or not she was capable of helping him. What if she applied the wrong herb and he became poisoned? Or worse? Her mother was a Waterbender so maybe, just maybe, Lin really knew something about medicine. Ah, why not give it a try? Maybe she could stop his infuriating itching.

"It's over there," he pointed. "In the cupboard. It's a wooden box, I think."

She began to rummage in the area that he had pointed and found it easily enough. The uncle and nephew pair did not have many possessions and it had been the only item there, other than the jars of tealeaves. Lin returned to his side, the box in tow, and began sorting through the contents of the container until she found a tube filled with green cream that she was satisfied with. She reached towards his bandaged chest but hesitated, waiting for his approval. Zuko flinched but eventually gave in and allowed for her to continue. Her hands delicately unwrapped the bandage and the padding that covered his two wounds.

An audible gasp sounded as soon as the realization of the wounds hit her. "These—these are stab wounds! You were stabbed? By who?" The slash along his back was nearly six inches long and the injury on his side was less than an inch in size, having been caused by a jabbing motion. There were not any stitches as the injuries were both shallow and would simply take time to heal but, even so, the sight of them made Lin worry even more. She reached for his back, tenderly tracing the length of the cut from a slight distance.

He was silent. Zuko had not thought of what she would have done when she had discovered the true horror of his wounds, instead, he had been far too hopeful that she could end the irritation. Her breathing was shallow, scared, expecting an explanation all the while hoping that she would not receive one. He did not know what to do. From the brief two weeks that he had known her, he had learned that she was a lot more timid than she appeared and often looked into things that did not need to be meddled with which often led to some sort of negative consequence. If he were to reveal the truth, then she would surely hound him and eventually weed out more facts ultimately to know his true identity because she was a manipulative girl—innocent but manipulative.

"I don't really remember," he said with the most blunt lie he could think of. The simpler the better.

Fortunate for him, Lin did not pursue the root of his hurt any further. She returned to the remedial actions that she had intended on performing from the start. Her hands were shaking as she applied the shockingly cool, foul smelling herbs to his wounds. The cream was applied in small, even, gentle circles along his back and side while the applier remained unvoiced. Lin's silence was eerie, unnerving, and was, quite frankly, driving him crazy. It was not in her nature to behave like so and he found himself wanting to correct her, to get her back on the normal track.

"Your father," Zuko quietly said, "is an anthropologist, right?"

Lin granted a small smile to trace her lips, "Yes. Professor Zei of the Ba Sing Se University."

"What things does he research?" The Fire Nation prince had never been prominent at small talk and was finding his search for her normality to be rather awkward.

"He was very interested in—" She paused and leaned over to look into his face. "Didn't you listen to me when I was talking about this earlier?"

Zuko lied once more, "I wasn't really listening." He had been and Lin had been so happy when she had been talking about her beloved father. He could easily tell that she admired her father greatly.

"Oh, hm. My father has always researched ancient artifacts, cultures, and pretty much anything he could. He loves the Air Nomads. He has traveled to every one of their temples—he even took me with him to the East Temple. It was beautiful! But I was so little back then. I hardly remember a thing," she laughed. The cream on Zuko's wounds was no longer cold and was beginning to soothe the irritation.

"Recently he went on an expedition to find Wan Shi Tong's Library. He kept talking excitedly about the immense amount of knowledge that he was going to find. Oh! He was so happy…but…"

"He hasn't come, has he?" Zuko said.

She shook her head. "No. He used to write to us all the time and send us money whenever he could but, for some reason, he hasn't done so for over a month. It's got my mother and the girls worried sick. I don't know…if…"

"I'm, uh, sure he's okay." Zuko was definitly not emotionally designed to comfort any living creature.

Nevertheless, Lin smiled. She remained quiet for a brief moment before she said, "There. I'm done." The lid to the container was returned and the bottle was put back into the box with the other medical supplies.

"Thank you, Lin," Zuko softly said. Thankfully, the irritation was gone having been replaced by a soothing sensation all along his chest and back. It was comforting, relaxing, and he was extremely thankful but whether or not he would admit it, though, is another story.

"You're welcome."

She had picked up the cotton bandage and had begun to wrap it around his chest when the door to the apartment had opened revealing a bouncy Uncle Iroh covered in bags from a day filled with shopping. From what the teenagers could tell, the bags were filled with unnessecary trinkets purchased on impulse. When Iroh noticed his half dressed nephew and the girl with her hands upon his naked flesh, the astute old man naturally went into sheepish, devious overdrive. He dropped his bags, ran forward, and clasped Lin's hands into his own, worn hands.

"What is your name, dear girl?" Iroh sweetly asked.

"Um, Lin, sir."

He dipped his head, took a deep breath and dramatically said, "Beautiful jade. Take care of my nephew."

"UNCLE!" Zuko's hand flew up and crashed down on his uncle's head in a comical, unlike-Zuko display of annoyance. "She's a…a….a…friend. Only a friend!"

Iroh grinned with a large smile and said, "Of course, nephew. What did you think I was implying? Hm?"

Zuko's face became as red as a beet. He gritted his teeth and growled, "Uncle!"

Lin and the old man laughed together at the boy's red face, adding to his mortification. His temper did not simmer but it did level out to where it no longer bothered him. Those two were nothing but an embarrassment to the prince.

---


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Disclaimer: I do _not_ own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**A/N: Okay, okay. I know that I am not as adamant in updating. I have finals, colleges to apply to, college workshops, Christmas shopping, and a life right now. But I have twenty-one days out of school. I hope to update much more frequently during that time. Perhaps even five or six updates.**

**Okay...this basically covers the episode that Iroh is given the new teashop in the Upper Ring. Unfortunately, I could not find the real dialogue...so I made it up. It follows the basic outline, though.**

**"Unwanted Change"**

**---**

**Fire's Soul:** Thank you! Nah...not much has happened. It's a pretty much slow, steady story. I'll probably change the ending a little. You never know!

**Child of the Mind:** I'm glad that I have not messed up yet. I doubt it is the best series on the site but thank you for the compliment!

**FireChildSlytherin5:** Zuko will spill the beans in, like, three chapters. It'll be interesting and Lin's reaction...

**Storm-of-insanity:** Ha ha. Zuko fell on a kitchen knife. Nice The sad thing is...my recorder did not record two of the epidsodes! Tivo...has betrayed me!

**Killerdoodlebug:** I am not losing interest in Avatar or my story. Writing just is not my strongest passion in life--drawing is--and I have several school finals as of right now. As for your questions: Yes they will meet the Gaang within a few chapters. Yes...you may marry my fanfic if it is so your desire. Treat him well.

**---**

**Lighting the Fire  
**_Written By: Cylisy_

Chapter Fifteen 

"Are you sure you're okay to return to work? You can wait a few more days if you need to." Iroh wearily eyed his nephew while washing the dishes from breakfast in a small wooden bucket knowing that he was not going to even consider his suggestion. His nephew has always been hardheaded.

Zuko shrugged softly and replied, "Today is fine." The past few days had been extremely lackluster and had driven him to the brink of insanity, figuratively speaking. Lin and Ulrich visited him everyday but stayed for a modest amount of time compared to the time spent alone. He did not like his job at the residential teashop but he loathed the house arrest his Uncle had placed on him even more. So, while returning to work was not the best sounding idea, he preferred it to remaining in the dull apartment.

"If that is what you want," Iroh said. "Take it easy at least." His nephew nodded in acknowledgement.

After a few brief moments, they left for the café and, surprisingly, arrived much quicker than normal due to Iroh's refusal to peer into the windows of the stores. He believed any extra strain would be stressful on his nephew, even though Zuko was feeling far better than he had three days ago. His back and side no longer insistently ached and he was able to move around freely. The wounds were still there, still healing, but he was able to ignore them and carry out his daily responsibilities.

Takumi flooded Zuko with a surprising amount of alarm over his absence and gratitude over his return. He informed the returning employee of how frustrating it had been with only having the rambunctious Ulrich working for him. The owner was more than happy when he was able to tell his nephew that he was not needed this morning. How he had smiled happily! Through all of this, Zuko was questioning his decision to return to work.

It was afternoon when the three strange men entered the teashop. They were all middle-aged, dressed in stylish, expensive clothes, and carried themselves with an air of importance. Zuko approached them in search of their order but the men turned him away and asked for _Mushi_ instead.

Iroh obediently came as soon as he was summoned, wringing his hands dry with a towel, after he had cleaned one of the dirtied plates. He asked with common courtesy, "How may I help you?"

"Are you Mushi of the Lower Ring?" The leader asked while looking Iroh over with a frown of disbelief.

"Yes, that is I."

"Hm, yes," he said. "I come from the Upper Ring per request of high standing officials in regards to your rumored talent of brewing an amazing tea."

Iroh blushed nervously and modestly said, "Well, I can make decent tea."

"From what I have heard, your tea is more than decent," he said with a hint of annoyance. "Enough with the small talk. I am here to inform you that, if it is your wish, you have been given permission by the King to open your very own restaurant in the Upper Ring. You will also be supplied with housing that is free of any expenses."

The renowned tea maker stroked his chin. He put on a show of deep contemplation, strumming his feet, and humming a foreign tune until he finally asked with a deep serious tone, "Do I get to name the restaurant?"

"Of course."

Iroh laughed with happiness, said many blissful phrases, and even danced a little jig. Takumi tried his hardest to convince his star employee to remain at his shop, but no matter how hard he tried Iroh always refused. Eventually the manager gave up all hope and bid fortitude to his employee, granting him permission to seek his new employment in the Upper Ring. The retired general shared his happiness with Zuko, but, when it came time for his nephew to return his glee, there was none for him to give.

The day proceeded like any other. Iroh worked hard, Zuko pouted wearing a dark, grumpy face and the customers praised the tea. It was like any other day except that within the carefree atmosphere there was a taste of bittersweet, as everyone knew that Mushi and lee were leaving the Lower Ring. Everyone strived to remain content and to ignore the fate of the blessed tea, but the rumors were true, overwhelming, and would not change. In the brief time Iroh and Zuko had worked in the restaurant, it had become the center of attention, the place to be. Advice was shared. Enlightenment found. Tears shed. The restaurant had become a place that was more dynamic that just a home for magnificent tea. It was the home of memories for not only the customers but Iroh, Zuko, Ulrich and Takumi as well. Friends had been found, smiles were shared and soon all would be but yesterday's news. Connections would be shattered. The tea would be bitter. Life would take a dramatic turn simply because a tea maker and his nephew were moving onto a bigger place.

Night came much faster than Zuko had wanted and much slower than his uncle wished. The Fire Nation prince, having worked just a half the day, had been in the apartment for a few hours before his uncle arrived. This had given him time to think leading him to frustration. When his uncle began to ramble about the new restaurant, Zuko could not stand idly by any longer.

He snapped.

"Why do we have to go to a new place? Why can't we just stay here?" Zuko yelled as he slammed his hand on the wooden.

Iroh did not jump at the anger he had grown accustomed to. Instead, he calmly said, "I'm trying to make a life for us, nephew. Do you want to stay in the Lower Ring forever?"

"I don't want to stay in Ba Sing Se at all! All that you're doing is what you want! That's all you ever do! You don't care what I want! You just want your stupid tea and your stupid restaurant! You only think about yourself!" He frustratingly ranted, waving his arms angrily.

The retired general breathed deep, tried to relax himself and prohibit the thoughtless words from troubling him. "I'm finding a life for the both of us. A bigger house. More money. It'll almost be like we're royalty again."

"NO!" He nearly screamed. "That's what you want! Not what I--"

"What do you want?" Iroh asked in intervention.

"I want…" Zuko dragged his words. He was being childish. Ranting and raving in front of his uncle like this. He frowned. This would never have happened if he had captured the Avatar. Everything would be okay if he had captured him. It was all that Airbender's fault!

Zuko finished his answer by bluntly saying, "The Avatar."

He spun on his heel and stormed into his room leaving his uncle to his own thoughts. The older man rubbed his chin, stared at the wall, and though to himself. Finally he thrusts his fist into his other palm and said, "Mushi's Teashop! No, no, no…that's no good."

---

"I have to find the Avatar," Zuko growled beneath his breath as he paced the length of his bedroom. "But how?"

The bison was already taken from the warehouse but it had most likely not yet left the city. It was most likely hidden somewhere because the Avatar was rumored to still be in Ba Sing Se and he would not be there if his bison was not. But how could Zuko find the bison? That beast was his key to freedom and it was urgent that he finds it.

_The Dai Li take people away to a secret place where they hypnotize them… _

"The Dai Li," he said. The Dai Li were the men in charge, a secret police of sorts designed to protect the traditions of Ba Sing Se. if anyone were to know the location of the Bison, the Dai Li would definitely be the ones.

Zuko smirked and decided he would leave immediately and immediately had almost left but he realized he could not leave dressed as he was. It was time he danced with the demon of the night.

---


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Disclaimer: I do _not_ own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**A/N: This chapter was so hard to write thus the very, very, VERY long wait. I had a serious and unexpected case of writer's block. Because of this, my author's note will be brief. A bit of a warning though: Since I had writer's block, this chapter may not contain the same quality as my other chapters and for this I apologize.**

**Please enjoy chapter sixteen: "Lake Laogai"**

**---**

**Ainu Laire:** Thank you for your interest in my story. I wish more people would write non-romance stories as I am not much of a romantic. Ha ha. What is scary are the shippers that some people can come up with. Sokka and Zuko? Sokka and Katara? Zuko and Azula??? Eww to all of them, hehe. I have still yet to see the season finale though I am well aware of how it ends. As of now, I'm going to follow the storyline including the ending. But my story will not end there. Of course, this may as well change in due time.

**Child of the Mind:** You win some, you loose some. I loved the last sentence, too!

**Cuban Sandwich:** Thank you for your kind review! We all know that Lin and Ulrich will find some way to follow him to the Upper Ring. They're such scheming little buggers! I believe it will take a lot for Zuko to finally lose interest in Aang...if he ever does lose interest. He's like a fangirl but without the constant urge to marry him and have his children. Eh...

**Rose Eclipse:** Thank you! It's always nice to see new readers! Zuko isn't that hard to write but he is, I believe, to be a very fickle guy and can be a little difficult to figure out how he'll react in certain situations. It's good to hear that people find Lin and Ulrich to be fitting characters.

**Killerdoodlebug:** May you enjoy your life with, er, "L" and live happily ever after! I'll be going to college in the Fall. I'm only seventeen...so I'm not _that _old. My twenty year old boyfriend is a fan of Avatar! Ha, ha :3

**Fire's Soul:** I was a little slow getting this chapter up but here it is! Hopefully I'm over my writer's block and can get the next chapter up sooner.

As always, thanks to all my reviewers!

**---**

**Lighting the Fire  
**_Written By: Cylisy_

**Chapter Sixteen**

_Anger. _

_Malice. _

_Greed. _

_All of these compose the Blue Spirit and make him what he is. He is a demon of the night. He is the manifestation of all the sinister desires that his mortal form is incapable of implementing. He serenades in the night to the demons that haunt the world of the living. It is the night that is his abode. It shelters him, wraps him into a cocoon of temptation and, until two weeks ago, he always given into the persuasion but it has become far more difficult for the Blue Spirit to initiate his desires. His mortal counterpart is battling the inner demon and soon the two will become one but the affect that this mutation will have is a secret that even the gods do not know._

---

The Blue Spirit ran alongside the buildings, crept in the shadows, and avoided all life. It was still early in the evening and several people still walked the streets. He had made a dreadful mistake in venturing out so soon but he would have to make due nevertheless. Because of this, he would have to be far more careful than his characteristic reckless behavior.

His searching did not last long before he found his prey—the Dai Li were so obstinate and were thusly located with ease. The soldier was pacing the dark roads keeping the appearance of a dutiful sentry but he was not paying much mind to his environment. He was a mindless slave to the authorities, simply doing what was told of him. This was going to make it all too easy for the demon.

The Blue Spirit smirked beneath his mask before he made himself known to the Dai Li soldier. He ran out in front of him knowing that he would soon be pursued. He was the Blue Spirit, the dreaded demon of the night that had haunted Ba Sing Se for many moons. It was understandable that he would be a highly regarded adversary of the Dai Li.

The soldier quickly, as was wanted, noticed his suspicious appearance and demanded with a bark, "Halt! I command you!"

When the Blue Spirit did not cease, the soldier took chase and followed him through the alleys. He pursued him for a few minutes until he cornered the demon in an abandoned alleyway where he found the adversary standing still in a show of concession. The Dai Li grinned with triumphant arrogance and drew up the earth with his hands, shot the rocks at his target and stroke it dead on. When the smoke cleared his simper faltered as he realized his target had been a decoy constructed of straw and not the fabled demon.

"Wh-what?" He looked around in fright and embarrassment at being fooled. Had it simply been a figment of his imagination?

A cold shiver ran down his spine as two bitter blades crossed upon his neck. His eyes strained to see his captor but he was unable. He became uneasy as he found himself fearing that his conqueror was no one other than his very own prey. The soldier becomes immobile and followed the Blue Spirit's lead into the shadows. They remain silent. The blades remained firm on the Dai Li scum's throat and the scum remained submissive. He did not try even once to strike out. He was a coward indeed.

The Blue Spirit led his hostage into an abandoned building. It was an average sized home with a simple structure but it was in very pitiable condition. The walls were decaying, the windowpanes were either shattered or missing, and the door was hanging loose on its rusted hinges. Plastered to the door was an aged eviction notice that had been left to rot as a memory of the troubles its previous possessors had to endure.

The soldier was escorted to a casual chamber where he was roughly pushed to the ground forcing him to look up into the piercing golden eyes of the blue mask haunting his evening. For several minutes, complete silence overpowered the room placing the soldier into an uncomfortable, submissive position. Often the thought of escape crossed his mind but he knew that he would just as soon be recaptured by the demon. There was no escape. This demon was serious perhaps even intent on murder. So why was it taking so long for it to make its purpose known?

Unknown to the soldier's raging thoughts, the Blue Spirit was facing his own dilemma. He knew what he wanted. He even knew how to get it but there was the quandary with voicing it. The Blue Spirit was a silent demon, keeping to himself and his own desires—to speak would be taboo. His human counterpart bit at his ankles telling him that speaking out was the only way to track down the flying bison and ultimately the Avatar but his demonic pride was preventing him from acquiescing to his own heart.

Finally, after minutes of internal conflict, a crackling voice pierced the silence, stabbing through the thick air timidly. Slowly it began to grow in strength until it was rough and demanding. Zuko betrayed the Blue Spirit and spoke, "Where is the Avatar's flying bison?"

"W-what?" The Dai Li soldier stuttered and leaned as far away from the interrogating demon as he could manage.

"The flying bison! Where is it?" His voice held a strength that it had never held before.

The solder whimpered and moving farther away despite the impossibility of the action. "I-I-I d-don't kn-now."

_Thump! _

The rotting wall shook as the demon slammed his palm against the space next to the soldier's head. He leaned in closer to his hostage and let out a low growl that rumbled from the back of his throat. "Don't play with the devil, human or you'll wind up getting burned!"

"A…ah…" The soldier whimpered and struggled to speak.

When he did not confess quickly enough for the Blue Spirit's taste, he again slammed his palm against the wall and exclaimed in a deep, demanding tone, "Tell me where it is!"

"Lake Laogai. The bison is in Lake Laogai," he confessed, "Please don't hurt me!" He exclaimed in a weak voice.

"How can a bison be in a lake? You're pushing my patience!"

"The Dai Li h-have a headquarters under the lake. Th-there's an entrance u-under the wa-ater. We use Earthbending to make it appear."

Silence. The demon thought for a moment before inquiring, "Is there another way in? Other than Earthbending?"

"N-no, sir. That's the only way."

The Blue Spirit frowned, unhappy with the news. He looked to the shuddering soldier, clicked his tongue, and pursued him further with his interrogation, "Take me there."

"W-what? Take you…" He said before flinching at the realization of his impertinence. He curled up perhaps in the hopes of protecting him if an assault was to come.

"Take me into Lake Laogai."

"But Long Feng…he'll have me punished! Please, sir, don't--" He begged.

"It wasn't a question. Take me or I'll punish you," the demon retorted in a low voice. He emphasized his suggestion of punishment and his prisoner whimpered feebly. How weak this soldier was.

The Dai Li soldier nodded feebly and complied. "I'll take you to Lake Laogai."


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Disclaimer: I do _not_ own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**A/N: You've probably heard it about ten times from me already, but I apologize for the wait. Over a month! That's crazy! Anyway, as a sort of apology, I've made this chapter about 600 words longer than usual. Woo hoo! Ahem.**

**I have a present coming up in a little bit for my loyal reviewers. So stay tuned my faithful readers! Your patience will not go unknown! **

**"Round Two"**

**---**

**FireChildSlytherin5**: Sorry for the shortness of the last chapter and the wait for this one. The story will follow the show except for quite a few changes that I will keep secret.

**Child of the Mind:** Thanks! I'm glad someone liked it! Zuko's such an aggressive little Firebender, lol.

**Cuban Sandwich:** (Pouts) I want an Ulrich plushie, too! (Steals Cuban Sandwich's Ulrich plushie) It's all mine, now!! Mwahahaha!! Hehe...Zuko is definitly worse than a fangirl!

**Critic: **Most realistic? Thanks!

**Killerdoodlebug:** You may marry L as many times as you wish if I can wind up in a closet with Captian Jack Sparrow again, heheh!

**Fire's Soul:** I'm slowly getting over my writer's block. I suppose it's because I'm a little bored with the story right now since nothing very original is happening. It's following the show too much, but, eh. That's soon to change.

**Fourfourfourfour: **That was definitly a typo, haha. I've gone back and fixed that. It wouldn't have been as fun if the Dai Li soldier hadn't been a spineless wimp, lol. Anyway thanks for the reviews! It's always great to see a new face/name!

**Storm-of-Insanity:** "_I'm glad you've tried to keep the silent element as well as the fiercness in the BS." _It took me a little while to realize that you meant the _Blue Spirit_ and not...yeah. Ha, ha! Thanks!

As always, thanks to all my reviewers!

**---**

**Lighting the Fire  
**_Written By: Cylisy_

**Chapter Seventeen **

Lake Laogai had the appearance of an ordinary lake. The water was a vivid, beautiful blue, various bird-like animals flew in the air, and large, rocky mountains encased the lake on every side. Nothing about it made it stand out. It was ordinary—that is until the Dai Li soldier named Shen raised an earthen ledge from the ocean floor that carried with it a small, circular entrance just large enough for a person to squeeze through. This was the entry to the Dai Li base and the gateway to Zuko's freedom.

The Blue Spirit was uneasy. He could feel the Zuko inside of him becoming restless, wanting to be free, and wanting to take over his position as alpha of the communal body. The demon would not allow that. Zuko was too careless, too brash. He would act before thinking. The task underfoot required the type of planning that only the demon could do, but in the tips of the demon's fingers and toes rests a dormant erratic lust for the thrill of impromptu behavior. How great it would feel to act on impulse rather than tedious planning! What a thrill it would be! Zuko's heart beat hard in the fiery flesh. He wanted out now more than ever before.

A dreadful sensation rushed over the Blue Spirit as his mind suddenly came to the realization that he would not be able to wrestle Zuko for long. He would have to submit, sooner or later.

Once the soldier had fully uncovered the access to the base, the Blue Sprit was finally freed from his brief relationship with the trembling man. Shen was left at the entryway, unconscious, but virtually unharmed as the Blue Spirit sunk into the tunnel in search of his destiny. The Dai Li had proved to be more spineless than he had imagined the renowned soldiers to be. Perhaps they were just figureheads of culture or maybe this particular soldier was just a gutless coward. It did not really bear any significance to the Blue Spirit for he had found his way under Lake Laogai and could quite frankly care less about the personality of his previous prisoner.

He slunk in the shadows for nearly an hour. The underground base was a labyrinth. Tunnels led in all directions, to dead ends, and even returned back to earlier warrens. He slowly learned his way around as he imprinted a map of the base into his mind, counted his steps, and did everything he could to keep track of his location. It was a tedious job to check each and every door so he had decided he would listen instead of looking. He simply hoped that the walls were not too thick to prevent him from hearing through the strong earth. The Blue Spirit would pause at every door, listen through the walls for a moment, before carrying on with his vendetta.

Eventually he stumbled on a door that proved to be promising. A low and distraught animalistic murmur rumbled from deep in the chamber, reminding the Blue Spirit of a familiar bison's call. He heard no human voices from inside but lingered a little longer to be safe. Finally, he carefully pushed open the door, pausing when it made a deep, bellowing noise in resistance. No one came.

The room was dimly lit with shadows falling heavily all around the chamber. From the darkness rose anguish filled cries that the Blue Spirit believed to belong to none other than the Avatar's bison that he sought. He stepped further into the dark; nearly moving blindly in the direction he heard the bison's moans. The calls became louder and more frustrated as he became closer and closer until eventually the Blue Spirit haphazardly collided with a furry mass that was one of the bison's six legs. He looked up and focused his eyes in the dark, barely making out the form of the beast, and smirked at his triumph.

"Good to see you alive and well, demon," a cold voice rippled through the air and sent chills down the Blue Spirit's spine.

The Blue Spirit froze. His body did not move and his breath was held. Footsteps sounding as a body stepped forward.

"You must really want that bison if you're willing to face death for a second time."

_Th-thump._

The Blue Spirit's heart pounded in his chest. He could feel his blood freezing and his pulse thumping in his ears.

"You did surprise me, I'll give you that. Tch. You are far more dim-witted than I ever imagined you to be."

_Th-thump. _

"Do tell me. Are you a man now? Or are you still just a child?"

Memories flooded the Blue Spirit's mind as the actions that had transpired a fortnight ago returned to him.

_The flash of a dagger…the feinting attack. _

_Tóu Mù's cold eyes piercing the darkness…looking down at the defeated demon. _

_The conqueror turned to leave…but paused long enough to proclaim… _

_"Face me again when you're no longer just a child." _

The Blue Spirit unconsciously flinched away from the approaching man, brushing against the bison's coarse fur. A disgruntled growl rumbled from the beast's throat in opposition to the sudden touch. The sudden noise made the Blue Spirit return to his senses causing his muscles to tense. Why was he cowering in the company of this man? The Blue Spirit was not a coward and the Blue Spirit certainly did not tremble in the presence of an adversary. He makes a stand and claims victory. He was a man. He would fight like a man.

The Blue Spirit stepped forward in the darkness in the direction he had heard Tóu Mù's cold voice.

Tóu Mù smirked. "So you think you're a man?"

A clean ringing sound sliced through the air as the Blue Spirit drew his swords from their sheathes. He took an offensive stand, spread his legs, and extended his blades as one. A smirk crept across his concealed lips when he cockily quipped, "I KNOW I am a man."

"Do you now?" Tóu Mù asked with a disbelieving tone. He did not appear even the least bit surprised about the demon's recently acquired voice. "We'll just have to see about that."

The mob leader did not draw any weapons. It was a sign of indifference. He did not see this _man_ as a proper enemy. The brawl would soon be over thus there was not a reason to bloody his newly polished knives.

Tóu Mù's opponent rushed him, the blue mask charging forward as the demon's broadswords rose up and sliced the air in front of him. The middle-aged man easily evaded the assault and the following attacks as well. The Blue Spirit swung his blades over and over but each time he met only the air. The demon's elusive opponent wore a deathly sneer while the old man dipped, rocked, and shifted his body with ease in order to avoid the attacks. This repetitive strategy appeared to persist for several minutes with neither side surrendering in defeat or displaying any signs of impending admission. The Blue Spirit continued out of blind determination. Tóu Mù persisted out of pure arrogance. Neither of them behaved like a man in this brawl. They were both demons seeking victory and no bodily limitations would keep them from attaining the triumph that they sought. This battle would not be easily won.

The Blue Demon danced in the darkness and put on an elegant display as he wielded his blades with excellence. His eyes were on fire as he swore he would show the world that he was truly a demon. The previous failure would mean nothing anymore. His dance hastily escalated into a brilliant exhibition as he displayed skills that were previously unknown to him. This fresh knowledge seemed to have grown out of nowhere as if his anger had spurred its creation. He moved with elegance. All of his mortal clumsiness, all of his Firebending boldness was gone. He was a demon of grace. The darkness seemed to no longer have an affect on the assailing demon. His blows were becoming increasingly nearer and nearer to Tóu Mù causing the aged bandit to flinch in his arrogance. It was not much more time before a startling event transpired—

Tóu Mù drew his dagger.

The Blue Spirit became an adversary.

And the true battle had finally begun.

Tóu Mù thrust his dagger forward, aiming for the Blue Spirit's throat. The attack was easily avoided and returned with a double strike of the demon's broadswords. A pattern quickly grew between the two warriors.

_Strike. _

_Dodge. _

_Strike. Strike. _

_Dodge._

The fight escalated. Connections were made. Blood was spilt, but it was nothing to be concerned with as both fighters were moving quickly enough to avoid critical injuries. Unfortunately, this streak of good luck would not last for much longer. Tóu Mù was old, his body was not as strong as it once was, and his stamina had decreased with his increasing age. The Blue Spirit was young, his body was eager and thusly rash, and his mind was clouded with adolescent ignorance. Something would simply have to give.

A miscalculated step sent the Blue Spirit stumbling forward, defenseless, at Tóu Mù's feet. The enemy's dagger came crashing down in a race towards the demon's unguarded body. At the last moment, the Blue Spirit turns his body to avoid the attack. The downward motion left Tóu Mù falling forward when his attack did not meet its target. For a split second he remained low to the ground and in that brief moment the Blue Spirit made his move. He brought his two broadswords high into the air and brought them down with a heavy jab. The hilts of both blades connected with the tender nerves in the base of Tóu Mù's neck and sent him reeling forward onto the ground. He lay defeated on the cold, rocky surface with his conqueror standing above him in heaving breaths.

With strong, bold words, the Blue Spirit spoke with absolute certainty, "I am a man."

Tóu Mù would live. It was not in the Blue Spirit's nature to kill. That was perhaps the only moral that he held in high consideration.

The Blue Spirit smugly carried himself over to the rattled flying bison. Light was beginning to shine through the cavern's walls. It would seem that portions of the Dai Li base did not lie completely underneath Lake Laogai. The Blue Spirit eyed his, now fully visible, prize with triumph. The Avatar was his. He would finally have his pride returned to him. His father would love him once again.

He could not be any happier.

His happiness was forever fleeting. The door to Appa's cell opened steadily and shattered the Blue Spirit's bliss. He turned in anger at the shadowy figure hovering in the doorway.

"Who's there?" He demanded.

Slowly the shadowy figure took the shape of a round-bellied man with wisdom and fatigue drawn all over his body.

The Blue Spirit's jaw dropped as he stuttered out, "Uncle?" The Blue Spirit slowly returned to his mortal persona. Zuko began to swim to the surface.

Iroh stepped forward and walked to his masked nephew. He cast a brief look at the fallen Tóu Mù but decided not to question after he took note of the steady rising and falling of the victim's chest. He faced his nephew and knowingly replied, "So, the Blue Spirit. I wonder who could be behind that mask..."

The mask came off as Zuko breached the surface. "What are you doing here?"

Iroh whimsically said, "I was just about to ask you the same thing." His voice quickly became angered as he continued in a harsher tone, "What do you plan to do now that you've found the Avatar's bison? Keep it locked in our new apartment? Should I go put on a pot of tea for him?"

"First I have to get it out of here..."

"_And then what!?_ You never think these things through! This is exactly what happened when you captured the Avatar at the North Pole. You had him, and then you had NOWHERE TO GO!!!" Iroh roared thrusting a fist into the air between them.

"I would have figured something out!" The young Firebender defended himself.

"No! If his friends hadn't found you, you would have _frozen_ to death!"

Zuko growled out in dismay. "I know my own destiny, Uncle!"

"Is it your _own_ destiny?" Iroh croaked, "Or is it a destiny someone else has tried to force on you?"

"Stop it, Uncle! I have to do this!"

"I'm _begging_ you, Prince Zuko! It's time for you to look inward and begin asking yourself the big questions: Who are _you_? And what do _you_ want?"

Zuko's brows furrowed in frustration. He griped the blue mask tighter in his hands, his knuckles eventually turning white. Realization hits him like a hundred Earthbenders and he yells a mournful yell as he submits to his uncle. His mask and his broadswords are thrown to the ground in defeat.

A brief moment passes with Iroh watching his nephew with pride. Slowly the old man's coyness returned to him as he cheekily inquired, "So what magic trick is the Blue Spirit going to use to get the Avatar's bison out from under this big lake?"

---


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Disclaimer: I do _not_ own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**A/N: Another long one, for ya! Next chapter will be a little lighter in content.**

**"Goodbye, Avatar"**

**---**

**FireChildSlytherin5**: Well, the truth is that Zuko is going to -bleep- and then he's going to -bleep, bleepity, bleep bleep bleep-and that's how it's going to go!

**Child of the Mind:** This is definitly not the end. In about two or three chapters will be the end of book two, according to the show, and I'm going to write a bit beyond that. Why...do you want this to end? O.o

**Cuban Sandwich:** Thanks! Aww...but I wanted the plushie! Oh well, I'll just cuddle my Lin plushie. She's too cute XD

**BakuBear: **Thanks! I've already started the next chapter so I should have it up in a week or so.

**Bunneh19:** Thanks, babe. Yeah...I'm sure there are a lot mistakes. I'm not good at proofreading my stories.

**Fourfourfourfour: **Thanks! It wasn about time that something went right for Zuko.

**Storm-of-Insanity:** Thanks!

As always, thanks to all my reviewers!

**---**

**Lighting the Fire  
**_Written By: Cylisy_

**Chapter Eighteen **

"So what magic trick is the Blue Spirit going to use to get the Avatar's bison out from under this big lake?" Iroh cheekily said risking a glare from his nephew.

Zuko glared. Iroh could not help but to chuckle to himself. He knew that the situation they were in was dire but he could not help but to find it at least a little humorous. They were stuck underground, nearly beneath thousands of gallons of water, with a ten-ton sky bison throwing a fit in the background. He had seen many things in his lengthy life but this topped everything else. Perhaps he was really becoming senile but he could not stop himself from laughing as his nephew contemplated an escape plan. The hard look Zuko was displaying was just too comical. His nephew was far too serious, too hardheaded but his behavior was understandable. Three years of living as an outcast can often toughen someone up not to mention the position they were currently in was grim and did require severe thinking. But did he have to wear that ridiculous grimace while he pondered their escape?

"He can't fit through the door…we can't blast a whole in the ceiling…you need an Earthbender for that," Zuko mumbled. He glared at the sky bison and grumbled, "Why do you have to be so fat?"

Iroh said with a little encouragement, "We could always cut off a few of his legs. I'm sure he could live with just three or four." He shrugged. His nephew scowled before turning away from his uncle to continue thinking. While his nephew's back was turned, a goofy grin crossed Iroh's lips and a short snort escaped his mouth.

The brief laugh did not go unnoticed by Zuko given that the banished prince had spun around to face his uncle with anger and subtle humility. He growled, "Be serious, Uncle! We have to get the bison out of here!"

"What good will it do you?" Iroh slowly asked. He was not going to leave the Avatar's bison behind and had already decided that he was going to release the creature. Iroh simply wanted to see his nephew's reaction to such a question; he wanted to know what his nephew would do now that he had given up the Blue Spirit.

Zuko frowned and looked at his uncle with a hard face. The prince clicked his tongue and replied, "Nothing. Releasing the beast will give me nothing."

"Then why are you doing it?"

"Why…" Zuko breathed. "I…don't—J-just because I want to! Why does it matter anyway?"

His uncle gave a slight shrug as he said, "You sure you want to do this?"

The way his uncle had voiced his question had raised suspicion in the Fire Nation prince. "Yeah…?"

"Have you figured out a way to free the sky bison?"

He paused. "No…have…you?"

The Dragon of the West gave a foolhardy smile and relied, "Yes, I have."

Zuko waited for his uncle to carry on. His expectant expression slowly wasted away as his uncle did not continue with voicing his plan of action. Eventually he murmured, "And…?"

"Oh, yes," Iroh chuckled as if he had completely forgotten what it was he was going to say. His carefree demeanor quickly faded as a serious countenance crept across his face. "If you look to the ceiling you can see slits where light comes in—"

His nephew interrupted, "So?"

"So, we aren't beneath the lake. All that is required of us is to locate a willing Earthbender to bend a large enough opening to allow for the beast to escape. I'm sure the bison could find his way after that." Iroh smiled as he finished but Zuko was not convinced.

He disbelievingly said, "And where are we going to find this _willing Earthbender_?"

"Uh…" Iroh's face fell momentarily before he inquisitively rubbed his chin. "I hadn't thought of that."

"UNCLE!"

"Perhaps, I can be of assistance," a voice suggested from behind the disagreeing relatives. The uncle and nephew turned to face a standing Tóu Mù. The elderly bandit was rubbing filth off of his clothes from where he had fallen to the ground. Zuko sneered at the sight of the standing man. He had not stayed down long enough for his liking.

Tóu Mù stepped forward, gave a slight bow to Iroh and turned to direct his words at Zuko. He arrogantly said, "So this is the true identity of the Blue Spirit?"

Zuko drew a shallow breath as he raised his hand to his face. His mask was gone! Well, of course it was. He had thrown it to the ground because of his uncle's intervention. Tóu Mù knew who he was, now. He would turn him into his Dai Li buddies. He would be taken to the Earth King. They would find out that he was the prince of the Fire Nation. They would kill—

"I'm not going to turn you in," Tóu Mù humorously said after watching the Firebender's face become stricken with fear. "I would have nothing to gain from turning you in to those idiot Dai Li."

Relief washed over Zuko but his face refused to show it. He did not trust this Tóu Mù. He was a thug, hardcore, and Zuko had seen personally what the old man could do. "If you don't like the Dai Li, why work for them?"

"They pay me well."

Iroh chuckled and made a move that was read as if he was going to say something but before he could speak, his nephew said, "What were you implying when you said that you would be of assistance to us?"

Tóu Mù looked to Iroh, the openings in the cave's ceiling, and then returned his attention to Zuko. He simply said, "I may prefer weapons but I do a little Earthbending on the side."

"How," Zuko drawled, "convenient. And you're willing to just help—um—do this?"

"Don't think too much of it," Tóu Mù frowned. "You won't ever be my ally. I owe you my services for your honorable victory. That is all."

No more words were spoken. They had wasted too much time with fruitless words as it was. Tóu Mù walked to the struggling bison and studied the chains restraining him to the ground. He took a moment to assess other things before coming up with a quick plan. He would have to move fast. Earthbending is impossible to do silently.

Tóu Mù would tend to the ceiling first. He did a series of movements with his arms, drawing them away from each other, lifting them up and then slamming his right leg hard onto the ground. A rumble erupted as the stony cave began to open from the top. Several small rocks fell as the cave took on its new shape. He then, just as quickly, focused his attention on releasing the sky bison from his chains. The chains were made of stone and were thusly severed without much struggle. The bison was finally free, but, to everyone's surprised, he did not grasp his freedom.

The sky bison was wide-eyed with alarm and bewilderment at the sudden liberation. He stood frozen in fright, his six legs rigid, and his eyes quivering. For several minutes, he merely stood there staring around the cave. The freedom was too abrupt. He had spent more than the last month of his life being starved, neglected, and beaten. The trust that he had once shared freely was now buried deep within his gut to never be given away with foolish haste.

Just as suddenly as he had been released, he had lifted his hefty body into the air and took flight without as much as a backward glance.

Zuko took a baby step forward and watched the creature's blurry form fade into the horizon. Soon the bison blended with the white clouds and was all but invisible to the exiled prince. The bison was gone.

Gone.

_Forever… _

Zuko's last chance was gone with it. After all he had gone through the get the bison, and he had let it go. Sure, he had decided it was for the better but he had thought that he would be happier about it than this, or at least indifferent. His heart was beating and his head was numb. Was this really what he wanted?

"Prince Zuko," Iroh whispered by his nephew's ear. He placed a comforting hand on the prince's shoulder and said, "We must leave. The Dai Li will be here any minute."

He turned to his uncle and nodded. He half-heartedly searched the cavern for the third member of their chirpy little group but could not find him. Tóu Mù had already run off. Zuko gathered up his blades and the blue mask and followed after his uncle. He was not yet ready to part with his demon.

The journey to above Lake Laogai was far easier than they had imagined. There was not a Dai Li soldier in sight. It seemed as if they were away doing something else instead of guarding their base. It must have been something dire if they were willing to leave their posts—especially after the ruckus that Tóu Mù had made. Iroh and Zuko reached the surface in a short time and quickly made their way down the coast. As they rounded the corner they froze.

Just ahead of them were seven Dai Li waiting on the cliffs of the mountain. The Avatar, the two Water Tribe peasants, and the blind Earthbender girl had just stumbled upon them and were taking a defensive stance. Six of the Dai Li agents perform a short series of bending moves and bend a thirty-foot wall of stone that blocked the Avatar from heading forward. Just as quickly as that wall had been made, another was created a short distance in front of Iroh and Zuko. Their view of the Avatar was cut off.

Zuko desperately scrambled up the rocky surface of the mountain beside him. He had to see the Avatar—just seeing him would be enough!

"Nephew! Don't let them see you," Iroh called out as he began to scale the mountain as well. His aging body groaned in detest as he climbed the rocky wall.

Prince Zuko remained out of sight of the Dai Li but he was still able to see the scene below him. There were now at least eighteen soldiers crowding around the Airbender and his friends. They were putting up a decent fight but the soldiers seemed to be taking the upper hand. Suddenly, the Avatar's flying lemur flew over and landed on his owner's shoulder and began chattering desperately. The Avatar looked into the sky and a wide, childish smile stretched across his face.

"Appa!" Zuko could faintly make out the Avatar's gleeful yell.

The flying bison swooped down and smashed through the far wall and then through the second, sending the Dai Li soldiers whom had been perched on the wall crashing down onto the ground and splashing into the water. The Airbender and the Earthbender bend a cliff that the remaining agents were perched on and sent them flying far out into the lake.

In the air, the flying bison circles around before landing with a heavy thud near the leader of the Dai Li. The man glowers at the enraged beast and exclaimed something incoherently. He quickly jumps up and throws a kick at the mighty animal that bites down heavily on the man's leg in return before throwing him far into the lake to join the rest of his lackeys. The sky bison stands still momentarily before spitting an object, suspiciously looking like a shoe, from his mouth.

Zuko watched the brief battle with a burning contempt in his eyes. The Avatar was so close. Maybe, just maybe…

"Let's go, Prince Zuko. Before anybody sees us," Iroh ordered his nephew. Zuko solemnly complies.

They descend the mountain's side and take to the bay in the opposite direction they had been heading. Zuko watched the water moving to and fro against the sandy shore. Something inside him sparked as he watched the water. He knew the Avatar was so close, but the want he had to capture him was quickly fading away. The water was hypnotizing, refreshing. He could make a life in Ba Sing Se. He knew that now.

He took a hold of the Blue Spirit's mask and engulfed the features of the mask. This would be the final time he ever looked at it. He would never go back. Never. No matter what…

Iroh took hold of his nephew's shoulder and softly said, "You did the right thing, Nephew. Leave it behind."

Prince Zuko clutched the mask and then hurled it far across the lake. He and his uncle left before they could watch the ceramic mask sink into the water's depths.

_Goodbye...Avatar..._

---


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Disclaimer: I do _not_ own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**A/N: This is basically a filler chapter. I apologize in advance for the sloppiness of the writing. **

**Time for a shameless plug, ha ha...**

**I have started a new story called "A Friend for Life". It's written for a change of pace. It's all about Aang and his childhood. It's not that serious of a story and won't be updated regularily (not that my stories ever are anymore). If you have the time or the drive, please check it out!**

**---**

**Fourfourfourfour: **Thanks! Here's the next chapter!!

**Raz: **Thank you! A lot of people seem to like my rendition of the Blue Spirit. I've never heard of R A Salvator. Thanks for telling me about the one sheath! I had never realized that. Thanks!

As always, thanks to all my reviewers!

**---**

**Lighting the Fire  
**_Written By: Cylisy_

**Chapter Nineteen**

Takumi Pao once owned a renowned teashop. People would come all the way from the Upper Ring to simply buy a cup of tea. There were lines after lines of customers waiting outside his door each morning and they stayed long into the night, well after the shop was closed. His fortunes grew, and grew, and grew—but it all stopped suddenly when his best employee was given a teashop of his own in the Upper Ring. Mushi had been the greatest employee to have ever stepped foot inside the Pao Clan's Teashop. Mushi's nephew had not been that promising of a worker, too lazy and hard headed, but he still got the job done. Oh, but Mushi had been the dedicated tea maker that he had been searching for his entire life. The tea that man had brewed was the best to have ever graced his senses. The smell, the taste, the texture—the money. Everything was just grand but—

"Those stingy, high class, hogmonkeys took it all away!" Takumi growled as he slammed his palm on the wooden counter.

Ulrich flinched at his uncle's display of agitation. He sighed. His upper body was sprawled across the bar as he rocked the stool he was sitting on back and forth in a rocking motion. "So booooring," he mumbled. "There hasn't been a customer all day and without Lee around…sheesh…there's nothing to do."

Takumi raised a disgruntled eyebrow at the lazy teenager and suggested, "You could always wash the dishes like you're supposed to."

"What's the point? There aren't any customers to use them."

"I'm still paying you to do it, aren't I?"

"No. You aren't paying me anything anymore."

"I feed you, don't I?"

"You call that slop, 'food'?"

"ULRICH, I--" Takumi fumed before being interrupted by a cheery salutation ringing through the restaurant's air. His face became hopeful as he turned and exclaimed, "A customer! Welcome to the Pao Clan's…oh. It's just Lin." He became disheartened once again.

Lin walked with a skip to the bar and when she was in front of the manager she clasped her hands in front of her. She smiled as she said, "Good morning, Takumi, sir! How are you?"

The elder teashop owner frowned. He motioned towards the desolate restaurant before he said, "I'd be much better if a _customer_ actually walked through that door." Takumi observed the girl's dubious countenance and droned, "And not just silly girls looking for a good chat."

She sympathetically said, "I'm very sorry your teashop has fallen on hard times. I'm sure everything will work out in the end." Her face shined with honest faith in her words but Takumi could not believe her. He did not have the energy for her either, so he gave her a nod to keep her from talking any longer.

Ulrich, having grown bored from watching his uncle and his friend converse, finally sauntered over to his childhood friend and chirped, "Heard the newest gossip?"

"About the war?"

"Yes," he said with an evil grin, "that one."

Lin bobbed her head in a nod and said, "The king has finally come to his senses and the Dai Li have been thrown in jail. Everybody is in an uproar about the war! Everyone is so scared now! I mean, everyone in the Lower Ring has always known about it, but now everybody in Ba Sing Se knows. We are even allowed to talk about it now! The Dai Li can't do anything about it, anymore."

"The Dai Li are also being forced to remove the trances they placed people under," the Earthbender said. "Things are starting to look up."

"Maybe my mother will be herself again," Lin smiled a sad smile. She hung her head a little and softly hugged herself.

Ulrich propped his head on the counter with his arm and tenderly asked, "You still believe she was hypnotized by the Dai Li?"

"Of course I do! Why else would she have just suddenly changed so much?"

"Your father has been missing for over a month, Lin. Chances are he's not…"

"My daddy is coming home! He's coming home and then he's going to take me to the Southern Air Temple like he promised. He's the great Professor Zei and nothing will keep him from coming home," she choked on her words. Lin knew. She knew that her father was not coming home. Everyone knew. She was just the only one whom refused to admit it.

Ulrich sighed and reached out to her, gently taking hold of her small chin. He stroked her cheek with his thumb as he whispered, "Lin, I…I know you want your dad to come home. Everybody does but you can't just keep hanging on. It's good of you to be so hopeful and it has only been a month but…Lin. I don't want to see you hurt for any longer than you should—which should be none at all."

"So I should just forget then," she droned with an icy tone. She had not meant that. Lin dropped her head, as much as Ulrich's hand would allow, and said, "I'm sorry. I understand what you mean, honestly, I do. But he's my daddy…I just want to see him again. You know?"

"I know."

Lin's head quickly shot up, as if an Earth Train had struck her, and she cried out, "I don't want to lose him, too! I already lost Jin-Ho! Not my father, too! Not him!" She cried frantically, grabbing onto her friend's loose sleeve with white knuckles.

"Shh," Ulrich reached across the counter and hugged her while softly stroking her back.

His uncle suddenly came up behind them and softly asked, "You can take your break now, if you want. There shouldn't be too many people in the ally, if you two want to hang out back there."

Ulrich nodded in thanks. He briefly let go of Lin so that he could walk around the counter and take her by her hand to lead her from the restaurant. Lin's outburst had been brief and her tears were mostly dry by the time they were outside. The only hints that remained were her reddened face and saddened eyes. Lin made a point to stay strong and happy for her friends and family, so crying was frowned upon in her eyes.

"My brother," Ulrich said while searching for words, "loved you, very much. You did so much for him. You were so kind. He'd hate to see you cry." He wiped away the remaining tears.

"I miss him," she choked. She looked up into Ulrich's dark eyes and asked, "Why did he have to die?"

He shook his head with a heavy heart. He said, "I don't know."

"It's not fair."

"It never is."

A warm silence fell upon the two friends as memories of the past flooded their thoughts. Any bit of sadness they felt faded away with the new happiness they were feeling. Memories of a more joyous time were the best remedy that they could ever think of. Slowly, Lin sat aside her outburst into the back of her mind and Ulrich fell back to his cool, calm self. People are more dynamic than they are ever made out to be.

"Oh, yeah!" Lin suddenly chirped, as she looked up at her friend. "I remember what I was here to tell you about!"

"Oh, yeah?" He mimicked her.

"I found Lee!"

"What?"

"I found Mushi's teashop! I was walking to the Lower Ring to run some errands and I saw Mushi heading into this big building with a big sign that had big letters that read--"

"Something big?"

"No, silly! It read 'Jasmine Dragon Teashop'. I just knew it was his new teashop!" Lin cheered at her own cleverness.

Ulrich smirked, "I guess we'll have to go torment—I mean—talk with Lee, tomorrow, eh?"

"Yeah," Lin frowned, "but you're not from the Upper Ring. You can't go there…"

"Pst," he sneered, "Stupid rules. I forget that you're not from the Lower Ring, Miss. High-and-Mighty."

Lin giggled, "Heheh!"

"You be sure and tell him 'hey' for me, when you see him, alright!"

"Sure thing!"

---

**A/N: Who exactly is Jin-Ho? You've heard him mentioned once before in about chapter four or five and now again in chapter nineteen. Just who is he? You'll find out in the next chapter.**

**Stay tuned!**


End file.
